Just People
by I Am Miranda Of The Tempest
Summary: Blaine drives to the ocean everyday to escape his close-minded parents. He meets a merboy who chooses not to speak.They fall in love and escape together, but not everything is always smooth sailing. Prejudice, raising Rory, keeping Kurt's secret, and Kurt's prince status can be a lot to handle. Mer!Kurt AU. Klory Family. NOW OPEN TO PROMPTS
1. Stone

Katy Perry's voice blasted through the speakers of Blaine's car. But then, when wasn't it? Today wasn't any different but, it was. The car's movements were more aggressive and abrupt. The rush to be somewhere could be felt by every surrounding car who moved quickly from the cars path. Blaine stepped on the gas harder and shot towards the ocean. With a harsh jerk Blaine parked the car and flung himself toward the pier ducking beneath it and picking up and shell or stone he could get his hands on flinging them in the waves that pushed and pulled beneath the wood of the pier. He shouted obscenities to the empty beach and the roaring waves. No one dared come to the creaky and dangerous pier in the summer and the number of people who did dare to dwindled to one in the winter. The one being Blaine.

Today wasn't any different than any other day but it was. It wasn't different, being that Blaine came to the pier everyday but it was different because today the daily fight with his parents had turned physical and his father had actually slapped him so instead of returning the violence he grabbed his keys and left. And now here he was throwing stones and shells at the sea. But better the sea than his father. He threw stones until he ran out and then he started grabbing hand fulls of sand and throwing that. He got tired of throwing sand and noticed there was one last stone. He picked it up and ran at the waves with it raised over his head but hesitated just before it left his fingertips and instead he turned around and started walking away feeling the smooth flat stone in his hands, turning and twisting it. Then suddenly turned and skipped it across the water's surface. Blaine dropped himself into the sand and buried his head in his hands sighing. He didn't care that sand was getting into his shorts pockets and hair.

Something landed next to his foot with a solid thud. Blaine sat up and shook the sand from his hair before turning to see what it was. Next to his right ankle laid the smooth stone he could have sworn he'd just skipped across the water. He picked it u and realized that it was, in fact, wet. Curious, he skipped it across the calm waves again. He waited about a minute before it broke the surface flying back towards him. He skipped it again. This time he caught a glimpse of something throwing it from beneath the surface beyond the waves. So he skipped the stone again but not as far. It came sailing back. Again but not as far. It flew back from where it had sunk again. Again and closer. Flying back. Closer. Back. Closer. Back. Until he'd lured whatever was tossing the rock back into the shallowest part of the waves without being revealed. Blaine stepped into the water and wadded in until the water reached his knees and the tide pulsed around him. He held the stone out above the surface and stared hard into the murky water smiling, trying to be inviting. He'd made a new friend and he didn't know what it was but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It'd been years since he'd had anything living to talk to. He blamed his parents refusal to get a pet of any kind and his homosexuality for people's avoidance of him. So he stood there in the waves holding a stone out into open air hoping for his new mystery friend to surface. He steeled himself for anything to emerge from the water. Few things were smart enough to be throwing rocks back to shore.

A few minutes of waiting and smiling reassuringly at seemingly nothing and something began to surface. About 3 feet from him. A hand reached for the rock and when it connected the waves pulled back to reveal a boy. The boy had brown hair and eyes the color of the sky.

"Hi." Blaine smiled wondering how a boy could hold his breath for so long until his eyes traveled down the boy's body and he saw a large fish tail instead of legs. The boy nodded his greeting and waited for Blaine's reaction. Blaine smiled and released the stone to the mer-boy. The boy sat up in the water clutching the stone to his chest.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" Blaine asked the boy. The boy looked at Blaine intently for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Blaine walked to the very edge of where the water reached beneath the pier and sat down petting the damp sand next to himself indicating for the boy to sit beside him. The boy army crawled over to his side and laid out his tail next to Blaine's outstretched legs in the sand. He held the stone in his hands in his lap.

"Wow, you're a merman! That's so cool!" Blaine gushed. The boy cocked his head to the side at the word merman.

"You know, a merman? A mermaid? Merpeople?" Blaine encouraged. The boy's wide eyes remained confused as he cocked his head to the other side.

"What do _you_ call those like you?" Blaine asked pointing at the blue eyed boys tail.

The boy looked around and then to the wet sand between them. He leaned over and switched the stone to his right hand poking the sand with his left index finger.

'_Just people' _he wrote. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't speak?" he asked thinking of The Little Mermaid and how she couldn't speak. The boy shook his head.

"Like Ariel?" Blaine said. This earned another cocking of the merboy's head.

"Never mind, it's a movie." Blaine remedied. The boy shook his head disapprovingly at the word 'movie'.

"But how do you talk to people like you?" Blaine asked.

'_I don't' _The boy wrote in the sand.

"You can't speak? Like. At all?" Blaine said. The boy looked sad and avoided Blaine's gaze and even looking at what he wrote.

'_Don't like to.'_

"So you choose not to speak?"

A sad nod.

"Why?"

'_Embarrassing'_

"Your voice is embarrassing?"

Another nod.

"How long has it been since you've spoken aloud to someone."

Blaine's heart broke as the boy held up four fingers.

"Four days?" Blaine guessed hoping his assumption was wrong.

The boy shook his head.

"Four months?" Blaine asked, again guessing and hoping less.

The boy shook his head again.

"Years? Four years?"

A nod.

"God, you haven't spoken to anyone in four years?" Blaine's heart broke for the boy. Blaine supposed he was lucky then because he had only not been spoken to by people his age in 2 years which was when he came out.

"You can talk to me. I won't laugh at your voice. I promise. I'm sure it's beautiful." Blaine said. He just knew that a boy as beautiful as the one before him had a beautiful voice to match. The boy shook his head and curled his glimmering white tail to his chest holding the stone there too. He looked like he were about to cry as he leaned his forehead into the knee of his tail.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked hopefully, "My name is Blaine."

The boy kept his position curled up but snuck a hand out to the sand to write his name but Blaine caught his wrist. The boy's head shot up and his eyes connected with Blaine's. Blaine hoped the sudden contact hadn't scared the boy too much. He hoped the boy didn't think Blaine would try to hurt him.

"Please tell me your name." Blaine said gently never breaking eye contact with the boy, trying to gain his trust. The boy's mouth opened hesitantly and he worked his jaw and his tongue some before managing out a choked, "Kurt."

"That's a beautiful name." Blaine told him quietly. Kurt's voice was high and melodic and even though he'd only heard the boy speak once, and one syllable at that, he wished the boy would never stop speaking. It sounded like music.

"Your voice is amazing." Blaine breathed. Kurt flushed and shook his head.

"No! I'm serious! Have you ever tried singing before?" Kurt nodded.

"Could you talk to me? I'm not kidding, I love your voice." Blaine pressed.

"I love to sing." Kurt said. His wide and innocent blue eyes watched Blaine's awestruck face for any sort of negative reaction. Kurt's voice was like music like a flute melody, gorgeous.

"Well, you're not the only one that people don't talk to so we've got some things in common." Blaine sighed remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Why… won't people… speak to you ?" Kurt questioned.

"Because," Blaine began getting ready to scare away his new friend, "I'm gay."

"Gay?" Kurt repeated.

"Yeah, I don't like girls. I like guys." Blaine explained.

"Then I am…. Gay?" looking to Blaine for approval that he was using the correct word.

"No, I am gay because I don't like girls." Blaine said thinking Kurt misunderstood.

"I am gay." Kurt said again but with more conviction.

"No, Kurt just because I am doesn't mean that you are. I think you mean to say 'You are gay' 'you' being me. Me, Blaine, I am gay." Blaine tried pointing to himself.

Kurt shook his head and pushed Blaine to get him to pay closer attention.

"Kurt is gay…. I am …gay…. Blaine is gay…. Kurt is gay. …Blaine and Kurt… are _gaaayyy_…. _Both_ are… gay…. _Both _Kurt and …Blaine are …gay. Okay? …Both gay!" Kurt said pointing to the respective person as he said each name.

"Oh… OH! Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. I thought you just didn't understand me." Blaine laughed.

"I am not …an imbecile." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, "A lack of legs… does not …indicate a lack of …intelligence. I may be… rusty at speaking but …I am not …stupid."

"No! I didn't think you were! It was just a miscommunication." Blaine said hastily not wanting to upset his new friend.

"Gay is …a stupid name for it …anyway." Kurt said.

"Well what do your people call it?" Blaine asked.

"Homosexual." Kurt nodded informatively.

"Well we call it that too but 'gay' is slang for it."

"'Slang?'… Your language is… stupid…" Kurt managed. He had trouble forming the words but Blaine was more than willing to be patient and wait for the words to come to him. They were like magic how they seemed like he was permanently singing.

"I think so too." Blaine chuckled, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I am too. Where do you come from?"

"Erewhon…. Which …I learned …something about the… name of our home …last week." Kurt stated. He spelled 'Erewhon' in the sand, "Read it …backwards." It took Blaine a second and the flipping of 2 letters to see it.

"OH! That's neat."

"I thought so… too… the double 'u'… and 'h'… just make… it easier… it is the… literal… translation of… Utopia…" Kurt explained.

"Wow, you're really super smart." Blaine grinned.

"And you are…? Well… at least… you're …handsome… huh?" Kurt joked. Blaine gasped and looked scandalized, "Why _Sir_! I'll have you know I am much more than a pretty face! I'm not just some floozy!" Blaine laughed.

"Oh really? Any… impressive… talents…?"

"I play guitar and sing." Blaine smiled.

"Guitar?" Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, if you come back tomorrow I'll bring it and play for you."

"I'd… like that… and I will sing… for you too…. And I … promise to… work on my speech…" Kurt said. He smiled and Blaine noticed how adorable it was that Kurt _never_ showed his teeth even to smile. It was precious.

"You don't have to do that. I'm just happy that you'll talk to me." Blaine told him. Blaine actually sort of liked watching Kurt's perfect lips work for each word. If Kurt just started speaking quickly Blaine might have to feel for himself what those lips felt like moving with his own.

"Will you… Will you come back?" Kurt ventured, "Not just tomorrow?"

"I'll keep coming back everyday." Blaine assured him.

"Me… too." Kurt put the stone into Blaine's hands.

"Why did you throw this back to me?"

"I… wanted you too… do it… again… I've never… seen anyone… do that with… a rock before…"

"Then how about that be our signal? I'll skip the rock underneath this pier when I'm here so that you'll know when it's safe to come up. And only _this_ rock, okay? It'll be our rock."

Kurt nodded excitedly.

Blaine left that night and snuck back into his room from the window and left before his parents woke up. He returned to the beach the next morning. Blaine had decided he couldn't tell anyone about his new friend. They'd take Kurt away in a heart beat. So Blaine picked up their stone under the pier and skipped it. Kurt emerged and pulled himself up next to Blaine. Blaine hadn't forgotten his guitar. He handed it to Kurt who gazed at it in wonder.

"I worked on talking. See? Much better now! I worked on it all night just for you!" Kurt beamed. Blaine smiled but he silently panicked because now Kurt's lips did wondrous things and of course Kurt didn't wear shirts so his toned body was always on display and …. God….. His eyes….

"Blaine? Are you listening?" Kurt asked stroking the guitar.

"I know we just met but I really want to kiss you." Blaine said quickly and slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he'd said. Kurt looked shocked for a moment. His hands stopped wandering the guitar and he reached over to hold Blaine's hand.

"Then why don't you? I don't start speaking after 4 years and let just anyone hear my voice. I don't work on my speech for just anyone. I really like you Blaine, so why don't you if you feel so inclined?" Kurt said confidently.

"Can I?" Blaine breathed bringing his face inches from Kurt's.

"Just kiss me already." Kurt said. So Blaine did. And the moment their lips connected…. Fireworks. When they finally broke apart Blaine grabbed his guitar from Kurt's lap and started strumming. They sat for hours exchanging songs and lyrics. Months went by and Blaine came to the pier everyday to sit with Kurt until the sun set on the ocean. They read Harry Potter and laughed about funny things that'd happened to each of them. Blaine brought Vogue magazines and Kurt brought objects that had sunk to the bottom of the ocean for Blaine to explain them. Blaine would drive his truck up next to the pier and turn the radio on and listened with Kurt telling him all about each artist and what the song was about mostly about his love of Katy Perry.

"I think Lady Gaga is my favorite." Kurt told him one day. Blaine smirked, "It would be."

Other days Blaine would leave behind his guitar and truck and just sit with Kurt in the waves talking. Kurt never left the water's grasp. The furthest he'd ever come up shore beneath that pier was where the waves just brushed him as they rushed up onto the sand.

"Why don't you ever come out of the water?" Blaine asked bluntly one day.

"Because you can't get me my fins back yet." Kurt admitted with a blush.

"Get your fins back?"

"If I dry off completely I will lose my tail and get legs like you. But I won't be able to get my fins back and go home until we…. I experience…. Until I…."

"Until you what? You can tell me." Blaine pressed.

"Until I make love with someone. That's how my tail will return to me. After I've lost my virginity I can come and go as I please from the water." Kurt admitted looking away from Blaine.

"Oh." Blaine said simply. He thought this over and headed back to where Kurt sat in the waves with his white tail half in the water. Blaine took his hand and turned Kurt's head to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I-I love you too." Kurt stammered shocked.

"I want to be with you, one day we will be ready and you and I can spend forever together if you want to because I know I want to. But until then you and I will just have to stay like this, ok?" Kurt nodded with tears in his eyes. They'd discussed both of their worlds countless times and neither one was accepting of them. Kurt's world chose not to address it and since he'd stopped speaking to anyone there, now 5 years ago, they'd decided to ignore him altogether. Blaine's world sometimes chose to openly hate him. Neither place was entirely safe but the mer-world was so small that there was no escape whereas in Blaine's world there were places they could go, like New York or Seattle that were more accepting. Kurt told Blaine nearly everyday after that conversation how much he wanted to see the world and see it _with_ Blaine. And Blaine always made it clear that he felt the same way. One day in particular Kurt was toying with Blaine's guitar and Blaine watched him until Kurt noticed Blaine's gaze and reached over, grabbing him by the hair and kissing him. Kurt's kisses turned more heated and he grabbed Blaine's shirt pulling him over Kurt's body as he leaned into the sand. Blaine's hands latched into Kurt's hair and he returned every kiss and every touch with fervor. Blaine dropped his hands to Kurt's waist and ran his hands over Kurt's tail grabbing Kurt's knee and pulling it to his hip never leaving Kurt's mouth. Then Blaine's mouth traveled to Kurt's neck and Kurt's hands latched onto Blaine's back pulling him closer.

"God, Kurt I love you so much." Blaine murmured against his neck.

"Enough to keep me?" Kurt asked. Blaine broke away and looked at Kurt for a moment looking for any sign of a joke or a lack of seriousness but Kurt just squirmed a bit under the scrutiny.

"Enough to keep you." Blaine affirmed seeing Kurt was serious, "But I can't keep you yet. You have a family and friends back home, I would keep you in a heart beat if I knew you'd be alright without them for a little while."

"Then keep me. I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone." Blaine's heart twisted and expanded at the same time.

"Kurt, I'm so sure that you would be missed. Your parents, your brother. What about them?"

"They'll be happy if I'm happy." Kurt said as he leaned up slightly to kiss Blaine's neck over him working his way to Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll move out. We'll get an apartment together in New York or something. I've got a bank account full of money that I've been saving and it'll hold us over for a while until we find work." Blaine said. Kurt stopped and laid his head back into the sand. His blue eyes were bright and his brown hair was filled with sand. Blaine had never seen Kurt look so gorgeous he just had to hold him closer.

"I'll pretend to know what all those things are." Kurt smiled. Blaine dug his arms into the sand below Kurt's back and picked him up off the shore spinning him around. Kurt laughed, "Do that again! That was fun!" Blaine spun him some more and then laid him back into the waves.

"Kurt, I am going to keep you but until I have things worked out you'll have to wait, okay?" Blaine said seriously.

"Why can't I go work stuff out _with_ you? Because I can make things work out." Kurt said. Blaine walked up to his truck and pulled something out of it and walked to the other side of the truck. When he came back around he had on swim trunks.

"I'll do it myself." he said, "But it occurred to me the other day that I've spent all this time with you on shore but I have yet to go swimming with you!" Blaine smiled and ran towards to water launching himself into the cold water. The splashes hit Kurt and he scrunched his face up in distaste.

"Oh Blaine, ever the mature one…." Kurt sighed with a smile.

"But you love me!" Blaine shouted from the water sending a splash in Kurt's direction.

"I don't know... That guy you showed me in that magazine yesterday was pretty good looking. What was his name? Darrel Cross? Darius Crist? Oh! Darren Criss! That one! " Kurt smirked.

"Oh don't be a bitch! Come kiss me!" Blaine laughed sticking his tongue out just as a wave splashed over his head.

"Ew! Ah! Gross! Salty!" Blaine cried spitting out the ocean water.

"So deserved!" Kurt cackled from the beach. He scooted himself into the waves and joined Blaine. They swam for 3 hours before Blaine had to leave.

The next day Blaine returned and went to get their skipping stone from the notch he'd hidden it in in one of the pillars of the pier but it wasn't there. He turned to look up at the dark part where the pier met the sand and the waves didn't reach. There sat Kurt with his white tail holding the stone with a smirk on his face.

"Awfully far from the water today, aren't we?" Blaine said walking toward Kurt to pick him up and walk him back to the water. He bent down to lift him up but Kurt pushed him away.

"My parents are giving me to you. I told them last night and they gave us these." Kurt said holding up 2 necklaces of gold with golden oysters on each. Blaine was speechless looking at the necklaces and Kurt who was now, his to keep.

"Now Blaine, I need you to distract me, okay? This is very important." Kurt said seriously.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Blaine snapped out of his awestruck daze.

"Blaine, people like me aren't supposed to dry off and stay on land. And there's a defense mechanism that's meant to keep us with our tails. I'm drying off and each scale that disappears is going to hurt, alright? I need you to distract me, hold me down, just whatever you do don't let me go back in the water. Once this has started if we stop it by putting me back in the water I'll never be able to go on land. I will never have legs, alright? No matter how much I beg."

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell me this?" Blaine cried getting angry that he'd been left out of the loop but he had to drop his anger quickly because Kurt needed him now because a strangled gasp escaped Kurt's mouth as the first scales disappeared from his waist.

"You never would have agreed." Kurt gasped out slumping forward into Blaine's chest.

"Oh God." Kurt gasped, his eyes filled with tears and he twisted his body into a tight ball trying to escape the pain. He clutched their stone to his chest. The scales were disappearing agonizingly slowly. Blaine held Kurt to his chest tightly while Kurt begged Blaine to put him back into the water because God it hurt and if Blaine really loved him he wouldn't make him suffer like this. Blaine just cried and chanted how much he loved Kurt over and over again, comparing Kurt to everything he didn't love as much as he loved Kurt. Suddenly Kurt gasped and started screaming as his fins curled into feet. His tears stained Blaine's shirt and once it was all over he slumped into Blaine, unconscious.


	2. Poetry

**Unlike every other story on this site that has multiple chapters, this will not start out with an apology. Nope, I'm not sorry that I haven't updated with this chapter in a while. I'm busy moving and getting an athletic scholarship to college in New York. You'll be lucky when I update and for that I am slightly apologetic. But I'm a bitch… Just know that now. And this will be sort of drabble-ish. Next chapter: Sexy Times. (I still don't understand why people call it that.)**

"God, Kurt! That was so stupid! Of course I would have told you 'no' if I'd known." Blaine nearly shouted as he drove his truck in the direction of New York.

"Ulch, hence the 'not-telling-you' part. If I'd told you I'd be stuck as a fish forever if you'd had your way. Now shut up. I have a massive headache from that." Kurt said. He was leaned heavily against the car window in some of Blaine's clothes he'd borrowed and his face was drawn up in pain.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd hit you."

"Well thank the heavens for small pities." Kurt sighed, "OW! You hit me!"

"I decided that YOU loved ME enough to let me hit you because you were being a pain in my ass." Blaine smirked.

"That is quite the assumption. And do NOT get me started on pains IN THE ASS. Not today."

Blaine cracked up, "Oh God, only YOU could make a joke about something like that! I was seriously worried!"

"And look, obviously all for nothing." Kurt smirked closing his eyes against the window.

"Whatever you say….

*Just People Just People Just People Just People Just People*

Blaine had found a nice apartment upon arrival and had moved them in immediately. He left Kurt alone with some books and the TV to learn about the world before actually venturing into it and risking culture shock and other related things while he went job hunting. One day in particular he had come rushing home after receiving a very panicked phone call from Kurt. He rushed in to find the poetry book he'd bought Kurt the day before thrown haphazardly on the floor next to a leaky ballpoint pen with Kurt in the bathroom bent backwards with his mouth under the faucet sputtering.

"Kurt! What happened?" Blaine cried. Kurt extricated himself from the faucet and crawled over to the poetry book. He showed Blaine the page and Blaine took a few moments to try to understand and then burst out laughing, "Ink runs from the corners of my mouth, there is no happiness like mine, I have been eating poetry." He read aloud. Kurt whimpered.

"Babe, he wasn't actually eating ink. He was trying to be profound." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, I don't like that book." Kurt said quietly.

"Okay, Babe."

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like 'Babe'"

"Oh… okay…"

"That's what they call the orange girls from that shore place on the tevision." Kurt explained. Blaine cracked up all over again,"Television, Babe!"

"NOOO!"

*Just People Just People Just People Just People Just People*

"Blaine, I can't speak to other people."

"What? What are you talking about?" Blaine asked looking up from his script he was studying for his newly acquired play lead at a local community theatre. He was getting paid!

"I tried to talk to the pizza delivery man last night and the librarian 3 days ago, and the coffee shop barista last week, and your cast mate, Rachel Berry, when I went with you to your rehearsal last Wednesday and I tried. I really truly did but I couldn't speak around them. I get too embarrassed. My dad couldn't even get me to talk but you could and that's why he gave me to you. I thought we'd fixed this, so… why?"

Blaine thought for a while, "How about this? I'll ask Rachel to come over for dinner tomorrow and you can practice trying to talk to her? I'll be here the whole time right next to you and Rachel is super nice, annoying, but nice and I know she adores you. She'd be more than happy to help."

Kurt smiled and walked over to hug and kiss Blaine.

**Next Time: Rachel comes over for dinner. Bad news. And…. Sexy times. Don't worry I won't be writing porn. The rating won't change but the sex will be blatantly implied. And it's not just sex, it's emergency sex. Bet you've never read a fic with THAT before, huh? :D Lol.**


	3. Dinner

**So, just like last chapter I'm not sorry for it taking a long time to update. I just moved my house 400 miles and started a new school mid-semester at a new high school in my senior year while working on my Girl Scout Gold Award. Yep.**

"BLAINE! KURT!" came a loud voice and a persistent knocking on Kurt and Blaine's door.

"I'll get it, Babe." Blaine said setting down his knife from chopping ingredients for dinner. He chuckled at the glare Kurt shot him at the word 'babe'.

"One day that'll be the last word out of your mouth because I will have snapped and no one will blame me." Kurt called after him.

"Hey Rachel come on in!" Blaine greeted his costar and took her coat from her hanging it on the coat rack Kurt had insisted they have.

"Hello Tony! Wow it smells delicious in here." Rachel complimented.

"Thanks, we're making vegetable stew." Blaine replied as he lead her to the kitchen where Kurt was stirring the pot of stew.

"Oh you must be Kurt! Blaine never stops talking about you!" Rachel smiled and went to shake Kurt's hand. Kurt dropped the spoon beside the pot and looked at Rachel's hand for a moment completely bewildered as to why she would be offering it to him so for fear of being _more_ awkward than he already was because he was too embarrassed to speak. He simply smiled at her warmly. Rachel's eyebrows knitted together as she withdrew her hand and turned to launch a hug at Blaine.

"Oh Kurt, you're coming to our opening night, right? You'll come see our first performance of West Side Story?" Rachel asked. Kurt smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Blaine was glad he had brought Rachel over. Not only did she have two gay fathers but she also wouldn't dream of pressuring Kurt into talking. She was here to help and give support so when Kurt decided to speak to her he could feel comfortable doing so.

"Well the table is all set and the food is ready so let's eat!" Blaine pulled Kurt to the table and sat him down before serving everyone their stew. It was cold in New York now so he deemed it the perfect meal especially for their vegan guest. He'd even used soy milk.

"So Kurt, Blaine says you have a beautiful singing voice. Have you ever considered it as a career?" Rachel asked gently. Blaine was grateful she was asking 'yes' and 'no' questions so Kurt didn't feel anxious about not speaking. Kurt shook his head and smiled timidly.

The rest of the dinner went pretty much the same and so did the clean up. With friendly and light conversation that made an effort to include Kurt but made him feel comfortable too. Once Kurt left to get the dessert Blaine ran to the CD player and popped in a CD before bouncing back to the couch next to Rachel and whispering in her ear quickly.

"You have to dance with me and sing if you know the words. Okay? Kurt can never resist singing along to this song. He says it's about us. I am willing to bet anything that as stubborn as he is he won't be able to resist singing along and that's much easier for him than talking."

"Sure!" Rachel agreed nodding enthusiastically. The music started and Rachel realized that she in fact DID know the words so she started singing the back-up part which Blaine thought was the nicest thing Rachel Berry had ever done for anyone while Blaine sang the lead.

They heard the clattering of plates immediately stop and Kurt appear in the doorway of the kitchen peering out curiously.

This mess is not to be ignored, vilified, or abhorred

So take these words for what they truly mean to me

And I may not have the same kick as some of the other spices

But I am burning up inside

And I am still losing my mind for you

I was soulless, soulless

Broken down

Hollow as a ghost

But you have brought me back to life

And revived the hope

Take me home

Take me home

By this time Kurt had completely left the kitchen and was standing next to Rachel who was dancing in place. He kept his eyes locked on Blaine as he danced around the room.

"My Blaine song…" Kurt whispered. Rachel smiled widely at him and made a gesture urging him to sing. So he opened his mouth and joined in, his confidence getting stronger with every note. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and danced around the apartment with him singing out and in front of Rachel who smiled and continued backing them up.

I will pretend to be asleep

So that no one will notice me

When everybody leaves

That's when I'll be able to dream

And I'll rearrange the room

The only thing I'll keep is you

And I hope you realize

What you truly mean to me

I was soulless, soulless

Broken down

Hollow as a ghost

But you have brought me back to life

And revived the hope

Take me home

Take me home

I am made of mistakes

I don't believe in fate

And I refuse to fail again

I will not let them win

I am much more than human

But just as insignificant  
>Soulless, soulless<p>

Broken down (so soulless)

Hollow as a ghost

But you have brought me

Back to life (so soulless)

Revived the hope  
>I was soulless, soulless<p>

Broken down

Hollow as a ghost

But you have brought me back to life

And revived the hope

Take me home 

By the end of the song Kurt and Blaine were panting. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt and said, "Competition." Which cracked Blaine up. Soon they were all laughing and Kurt was the only one that wasn't sure why.

"Well that's a start." Kurt said quietly once they'd all calmed down some. Rachel beamed at him and hugged the brown haired boy close.

Once Rachel had left for the night and the door to their apartment was shut Kurt ran and launched himself at Blaine.

"Whoa!" Blaine yelped trying his best to keep them upright with Kurt wrapped around his torso.

"Thank you Blaine!" Kurt chocked tearfully.

"I love you." Blaine said simply dropping a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Thank you for keeping me, and for loving me, and for putting up with me, and saving me from poetry and ink, and for saving me from myself." Kurt sighed into Blaine's hair. Blaine attacked Kurt's lips barely managing a, "You've got who's saved who all confused here." Between kisses. As soon as things started heating up Blaine heard something that sounded like a submarine sonar. He felt Kurt immediately stop and withdraw from Blaine's arms staring at his gold oyster necklace with a horrified and pale expression. A voice came from the shell, "Kurt, it's your dad."

"Finn?" Kurt gasped.

"Kurt, you need to get down here. It's bad." The shell necklace said. Kurt put a hand to his mouth in horror and crumpled against the wall.

"How bad?" Kurt squeaked.

"Please just come."

Blaine had never felt so useless.

"I-I can't Finn. I can't. I-We… I'm human. Still…. I-" Kurt gasped before finally letting the sobs fall from his lips, "I'm human still."


	4. First

"No." Blaine said firmly. Kurt had only looked at Blaine helplessly after confessing to Finn that he was still human and Finn informed Kurt that his father had had a heart attack and was in a coma. What time his father had left was uncertain if he had any at all.

"No, we agreed that our first time would be when we were ready and that it would be all about us." Blaine bit out, "You said you were okay with not going back... until then." Kurt hadn't spoken, only looked at Blaine in horror at Finn's news. Then Kurt's face darkened. He pulled off his necklace and gathered it in one hand as he stood then quickly threw it at Blaine. Hard. It hit Blaine in the chest and he caught it before it hit the floor.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine said angrily. He looked to Kurt for a response and one look at Kurt's face and he realized what he'd done. Kurt was no longer speaking to him, and he didn't need words now anyway. Kurt's face was so expressive one look said a thousand words. The one Blaine was recieving now though said only three words but _very_ clearly, "How dare you?"

Blaine had imediately hurt and insulted Kurt at the exact moment he should have been comforting and supportive. He had put the importance of the state of their relationship and it's pacing over Kurt's need and love for his own family. Blaine had accused and insulted Kurt with one word, "No." He had made himself immediately unsupportive and impossible to talk to. Kurt had closed up on the one person he should never have to. The one person he should always be able to trust to have his back, to catch him when he fell, to hold him while he cried. The first and only person he'd trusted with his voice in 4 years had shut him up. Now Kurt esantially had no one to talk to, to help him because Blaine had made a rift.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pushed him into their bedroom closing the door quickly. Leaving Blaine alone in their room holding Kurt's necklace that was supposed to be their equivalent to wedding bands. They were married by all means of the underwater world and that was stronger by far than any union available on the surface. Blaine was alone in the room he usually spent nights like this holding Kurt close and talking about everything and nothing. Now he had to sit in their room, on their bed, alone. Listening to Kurt's sobs through th door knowing that Kurt didn't want him there to console him anymore.

So Blaine sat there and during that agonizing hour of listening to Kurt sob his heart out Blaine wondered why on Earth Kurt was _so_ upset. It was his dad. Yes, Blaine would be this upset if it were Kurt, or Rachel, or someone he was really close to... Shit...

Kurt was still crying when Blaine entered the living room, laying on his stomach on the couch with his tear stained face pressed into the pillows.

"Kurt?" Blaine ventured. Kurt froze, his whole body stiffening, "Kurt I'm just so-" The pillow struck him suddenly in the face and the next thing he knew Kurt was pushing him back into their room clearly with every intention to not look at Blaine for the rest of the night.

"No, Kurt stop. Seriously, stop." Blaine protested as he gently fought against Kurt's grip. Kurt saw it was useless to try to get Blaine in there so he side stepped and went past Blaine and closed himself in their room. But Blaine wasn't about to let that be the end of it, so he opened their door and followed Kurt who had already thrown himself onto their bed and buried his face into his own pillow. There were no more tears or sobs, only uneven breaths and gasps. Blaine laid himself down beside Kurt and tried to pull him close but Kurt pushed him away with a huff.

"Kurt, let me comfort you like I should have been for the past hour." Blaine said quietly. Kurt didn't respond or move so Blaine took it as an invitation to try again. Once he had Kurt carefully tucked against his chest with his chin resting on Kurt's head, Kurt disolved into soft tears once again. Blaine held him close and let Kurt soak his shirt while he murmured reassurances into his ear.

When Kurt had cried himself out he clung to Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, but Kurt didn't speak.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that I said what I said. I was so wrong. You didn't even ask and I assumed and put our relationship's pace above your feelings and what you've already given up for me. It shouldn't have mattered because I love you and I would do anything for you, but I didn't understand. I've never been close to my family. Particularly my father. I couldn't understand because no effort would be made by either my father or myself if we were even in this situation. But you _are_ close to your dad and I should have immediately asked you what you wanted to do about this... I have to confess something too. I said, 'No' for a more selfish reason than just not understanding a deeper connection with you and your father. Kurt, I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified... We've been ready to take this step for months but I've been so afraid that once we do this and you can come and go between land and ocean freely that you won't want to come back. That maybe you will realize how much you miss your family and forget about me and never come back. I wouldn't be able to live if you never came back. You're like this beautiful wild creature that I've been blessed to have the opportunity to have love me and let me love but once I set you free you won't come back. So I'd unwittingly decided to just never let you go, and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." There was only silence, "I wish you'd speak to me, Kurt."

"No."

Blaine chuckled, "Hello there."

"Screw you." Blaine outright laughed, Kurt was talking to him and that told him that Kurt didn't truly mean what he was saying. He was still mad but they were alright.

"Oh my God, I love you." Blaine breathed and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Stop touching me."

"Aww... don't be like that." Blaine cooed.

"I will kick you."

"No, you won't." Blaine smiled.

"I'm pulling my foot back."

"And what a pretty foot it is, though not as gorgeous as your tail."

"Don't make me kick you."

"You would never kick me. You love me too mu- Ow! You kicked me!" Blaine jumped and rubbed his shin.

"I decided that you loved me enough to let me kick you."

Then Blaine felt Kurt's necklace pulse in his pocket. No sonar sound this time, just 2 pulses.

"Kurt, you have to go back." Blaine said choking on the last word. Kurt was silent for a moment before he smiled and looked at Blaine with a sly grin, "Trying to get rid of me already."

"I'm serious, Kurt. You have to go."

"But you-"

"-have been selfish long enough." Blaine cut in,"We're ready, Kurt. We're better than husbands." Blaine said pulling Kurt's necklace from his pocket and clasping it around Kurt's neck, "We're soulmates. You gave me your tail. Now it's time for me to give back. This relationship is a two way street."

"That was awful." Kurt said flatly.

"Kurt, be serious."

"I am serious, that was seriously awful."

"Kurt." Blaine said pointedly.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered suddenly. He let Blaine roll on top of him and support himself on his elbows on either side of Kurt's head.

"I love you." Kurt said quietly.

"As much as I love hearing you say that, I need to hear something else before we do this."

"I'm ready?" Kurt ventured. Blaine shook his head.

"I forgive you." Kurt said earnestly. Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's neck, "I love your voice."

The next morning Blaine drove Kurt to the shore of Manhattan Island. They got out of the car and headed for the water. The two stopped right at the edge and Kurt hugged Blaine fiercly.

"I don't know when I'll be back." Kurt said. Blaine held him more tightly not willing to let go.

"Promise you'll come back." Blaine said. It wasn't a question.

"Of course." Kurt assured. Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt directly in the eyes. Kurt rolled his blue eyes and leaned in to kiss him, "I promise."

Blaine nodded sadly and lifted a surprised Kurt bridal style and carried him into the water. The moment Kurt was submerged to his waist his glimmering white tail reappeared. Kurt smiled breathlessly, the water felt almost as much as home as Blaine's arms did. One more kiss and Kurt slipped into the water letting his fingers linger in Blaine's for just a little longer before slipping into the water entirely.

Blaine drove home listening to his Katy Perry CD and when he got home to the apartment he got ready to go to rehearsal. Opening night was in 10 days.

The ten days went by incredibly slowly. Blaine would look at the shell dangling from his neck and wondering if Kurt and his dad were alright and when Kurt would be home again. He didn't regret for a moment setting Kurt free but that didn't mean he didn't need Kurt back as soon as humanly possible. He held Kurt's pillow close to his chest every night. He'd somehow made it to opening night alive and he couldn't help but remember the night they'd found out about Kurt's dad and how Rachel had made him promise he'd be there to watch and how impossible that was now.

Blaine went the entire show trying not to look at the crowd and the face he knew wouldn't be there. The worry physically hurt him but he was an actor, he could make sure no one saw. He recited all his lines perfectly and every dance step worked excellently. When curtain call came around and he was the last to take his bow he finally looked into the seats to acknowledge his audience like a gentleman. One face in the front row caught his eye. Kurt stood from his front and center seat and clapped wildly with a huge smile on his face, eyes trained on Blaine.

Blaine broke out into the first genuine smile to touch his face since Kurt left. Kurt winked at him and gave Blaine a look that clearly expressed how much he loved and missed him and how proud he was. He had clearly missed Blaine as much as Blaine had missed Kurt. They needed eachother. Afterall, they were just people.

**Submit your prompts! :)**


	5. Brittany

**Again, this story is open to prompts. This one is for Lionesseye who requested: "**I love this! Can brittany and Kurt meet? She would love him :)" **in a review. Enter your prompt and I promise to fill it. (as long as it's not a full sex scene. However I can heavily imply it all day long.)**

"You-you came back!" Blaine gasped as he hugged Kurt tightly. Opening night of West Side Story had just ended and Kurt had come directly to Blaine's dressing room.

"You're really stupid, Blaine." Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "I love you. Of course I came back to you. You are my mate."

"Blaine, is this your dolphin?" a voice said from the doorway. They broke apart from their hug to acknowledge Brittany. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at Blaine in question. Dolphins were completely different from his people. Had Blaine told her?

"Erm, yes Brittany this is Kurt." Blaine blushed smiling and rubbing at his neck awkwardly. Brittany 'ooh'ed and walked directly from the door to Kurt unil they were nose to nose. Kurt shifted nervously at the invasion of personal space and the girl's serious expression as she looked him in the eyes. Sudden;y a smile broke out across her face and she wrapped herself around Kurt's body twisting and circling and nuzzling Kurt like a very large cat.

"You're really soft." Brittany smiled and kept curling and turning around him. Kurt stood absolutely straight, a bit afraid of the girl's behavior and definitely invaded. He kept shooting Blaine a look to ask, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" but Blaine chuckled and busied himself with putting away his costume for the next night.

"You are such a pretty fishy." Brittany cooed. Both Kurt and Blaine froze for a moment.

"Brittany, what makes you say that Kurt's a fish?" Blaine asked gently.

"Oh he smells like one and I've seen his tail. Someone spilled water on Kurtsie earlier and he hid in the bathroom. I was in there too. I had forgotten how to leave. When Kurt dried and left I copied what he did to get out. I'm glad he came in otherwise I'd still be there with the swirly bowls." Brittany explained as she nuzzled Kurt's neck affectionately. Kurt was trying weakly to push her away now.

"Did any one else see Kurt's pretty tail, Britt-Britt?" Blaine said sweetly but Kurt could see his nervousness immediately.

"Nope, I was all alone. Kurtsie, you smell salty. I like it." Brittany giggled clinging tighter to Kurt the more he tried to stop her. She continued climbing all over him and Kurt eventually gave up and sat down in Blaine's make-up chair. Brittany quickly moved to his lap and started fiddling with his button down shirt and shell necklace.

"Britt, make me a pinky promise?" Blaine said holding out his pinky to the blonde in his mate's lap.

"Ooh! I love these! Okay! What for?"

"You have to pinky promise not to tell _anyone_ about Kurt's tail, okay? Promise?"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, "Then I should promise Kurtie. Not _you._" She held her pinky out to Kurt who looked quizically at Blaine clearly asking, What t_he hell is a 'pinky promise'?_ Blaine made a motion demonstrating what Kurt should do with his pinky. Kurt obeyed and tangled his pinky with Brittany's. Brittany smiled and bounced their hands twice, "I promise." she said. Then she frowned, "Kurtie, you have to say it too. Or else it doesn't work."

Kurt stared at her for a moment. He was calculating how much he could trust this girl he'd just met. He bounced their pinkies and in unison with the simple girl he whispered, "I promise."

Brittany squealed and threw her arms around Kurt's neck then drew back and gave him a kiss full on the lips. Kurt's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the girl immediately started babbling about things Kurt had no idea about. Kurt looked quickly to Blaine for and explanation but Blaine was unfazed. Apparently this was typical of the girl.

"Kurtie, does Blainey keep you in a bowl?" Britt asked innocently. Kurt blinked at her owlishly before bursting out laughing. From that day on Kurt was the best of friends with Brittany. He seldom spoke to her in the begginging, just content to listen to her insane babbling but over time she became one of his best friends. The only person he talked to more than her or Rachel was Blaine. She was one of the chosen and lucky few whom Kurt trusted.

And Brittany just adored him.


	6. Family

**This is for who said; "**Aww, how cute! I love this story! Can you write something about Kurt and his family? Do they ever meet Blaine?" **Well ask and you shall receive. :)**

****"Blainey?" Kurt cooed into a sleepy Blaine's ear.

"God, you are never gonna let that go, huh? Brittany calls me that, why must you...?" Blaine sighed voice rough with sleep.

"Because _Babe_ it's cute." Kurt grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I see now... I see where I went wrong... Okay, noted. Now I'm going back to sleep." Blaine grumbled and pulled his pillow over his face. It was about 8 am on a Saturday. Blaine should be sleeping. _Kurt_ should be sleeping, not getting revenge for being called 'Babe'...

"No, you're waking up right now." Kurt said bouncing the bed with his knees, "You're meeting my family today."

"Whoa! Wait! WHAT?" Blaine shot out of bed, "This was not on the agenda!"

"SURPRISE!" Kurt smiled anxiously.

"Oh my God what time are we supposed to be there? Where are my pants? KURT! MY PANTS!"

"You're wearing them, Blaine."

"Oh, well that's a good first step." Blaine sighed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and down his face.

Kurt rolled on the bed laughing hysterically.

Several hours later Blaine found himself in a very small and sketchy looking rental row boat pretty far out into the ocean. Kurt was giggling and looking at the water.

"Oh Blaine, they're going to love you! Carole and Finn and my Dad! They're just gonna want to hug you just like me but they can't because you're mine. They'll just have to hug each other!" Kurt squealed.

"I worry about you..." Blaine smiled jokingly.

"When I got home after you and I... well... you know... I walked through the front door all worried about my dad and as soon as Finn saw me do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"Ew."

"Ew?"

"Ew."

"Why would he...? Never mind, I got it." Blaine said blushing.

"Well there was only one reason I was suddenly able to come back." Kurt shrugged.

"Hence the 'Ew'?" Blaine asked.

"Ew." said a new voice.

"FINN!" Kurt cried leaning over the side so fast he rocked the boat dangerously forcing Blaine to grab him around the waist so he wouldn't fall in. Kurt stayed leaning over so Blaine had to keep a tight hold as 2 more heads appeared from the water. They were very cautious when emerging but smiled brightly when they saw Kurt dangling over the edge of the boat making grabby hands to hug them. Finn moved to Kurt but Blaine said, "Uh, Kurt if you hug him you'll get wet and then your tail will-Oh okay." Kurt's tail appeared and the fins took up most of the boat and his shirt disappeared leaving Blaine holding his half-naked and overly excited mate around the waist.

"Blaine, let go." Kurt whined.

"But if I do you'll- yeah okay what do I know." Blaine said as Kurt fixed him with a glare and dove into the water. He hugged his father and step-mother fiercely. Blaine's heart melted, Kurt really missed his family...

"Hello Blaine, I'm Burt." the man said and extended a hand which Blaine shook eagerly.

"Such an honor to meet you, Sir."

"No kid, the honor is all mine. You got my son to talk again. He hadn't spoken to anyone, not even me in 5 years. You helped him, saved him, cured him. I can't thank you enough." Burt's voice was raw with emotion. Blaine felt a lump in his throat form. Kurt hugged Burt again but stayed there with his head tucked beneath Burt's chin.

"Sir, you letting him be with me is such a gift. I love him so much. He's taught me so much. I had never considered family to be important before because I'd never had one but Kurt has shown me how important it really is. He adores you, Sir. And I just can't express how lost I'd be without him. He's got a sharp tongue and he keeps me in line, he makes me cherish the things I'd taken for granted before. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him." Blaine finished. Kurt smiled shyly at him.

"And that's why he belongs with you." Burt said simply. He passed Kurt to Blaine who picked Kurt up and placed him in the boat carefully to dry off.

"Sweetie, I'm Carole." the woman said extending her hand. Blaine shook it and smiled at the other Merboy in the water.

"I'm Finn." he grinned, "Hey, have you ever heard of video games?"

"Umm... yes?"

"THEY EXIST! I'm telling Puck as soon as I get back! He owes me some serious clams!" Finn laughed.

They talked for a while and Kurt eventually dried off and reverted to human form. As they said their good byes Burt took Blaine firmly by the arm and looked him right in the eye, "If you ever need anything. Help with Kurt or in general... You call me. You're part of the family now. So you let me know, Son."

Blaine was floored. No one had ever called him 'Son' before, not even his own father. He had a family to call and talked to through special shell necklaces and see on holidays. Tears welled in his eyes as he nodded. Burt turned to Kurt and pointed at him seriously, "You take care of my boy now." Burt jerked a thumb at Blaine when he said 'my boy' and Blaine thought his heart might explode right there.

"Love you, Dad." Kurt smiled.

"Love you too, Kids." and with that they were gone.

"Don't worry, Blaine. We'll see them next weekend. We could even call them tomorrow!" Kurt said.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and smiled, "I'd like that."

**Submit your ideas/prompts! :)**


	7. Saved

**This is for **NoraMermaid **who said, "**I love this story! I want to see Kurt see how other people think of gay people." **This will probably be a short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Just because homophobia confuses me because I don't understand what people think is so wrong so it's hard for me to write. :/ Sorry.**

****Kurt had decided that he needed to get out of the apartment and go out with Blaine. It had been such a nice evening, they had dinner at Victor's Cuban Cafe near Times Square. It was very fancy and the water they had brought out in it's own cooler and label in another language had floored Kurt with how great and different it tasted. The food was delicious and he had danced with Blaine after dinner to the restaurant's live band. It had been so much fun!

Blaine had pulled Kurt into a cute little record store on their way home and while Blaine thumbed through records looking for something romantic to play later in the night when they got home (for exactly the reason you think) Kurt held his free hand.

A little girl was running up and down the aisles happily while she waited for her mother to finish speaking to the clerk. Blaine nudged Kurt to show him a record and the moment Kurt turned the little girl ran into him.

"Oh no! Sorry Mister!" the girl said stumbling backwards with the force.

"Lucy!" the girl's mother scolded looking aghast.

Kurt raised an arm and smiled in a gesture to assure her that he was okay. The woman's eyes traveled to Kurt and Blaine's linked hands and she turned to the clerk, "I wasn't aware that you served people like that here."

"Blaine? What do you mean? He's my best customer! He even brings me cookies his boyfriend makes on Fridays!" the clerk grinned.

"Oh then you're nice ones." she strode over to Kurt and Blaine while rummaging through her purse. Her heels clicked loudly in the small store, "Here's a card for my pastor. He can save you. You're young, there's still time." She handed Kurt and card and offered one to Blaine who scoffed at it.

"Ma'am, trust me. It is _way_ too late to 'save' me. I am so in love with my boyfriend and being doused in holy water is not going to change that in an way, shape, or form." Blaine said gravely. Blaine grabbed the card from Kurt's hand and returned it to the woman pulling Kurt to the register with a record in hand.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why should they talk to Pastor John? Is one of them sick?" Lucy asked her mom.

"Yes, Sweetie. They're both sick. They are boys who love each other." her mother said matter-of-factly.

"Well as long as they love each other, right?" Lucy asked. Her mother gasped and pulled her quickly from the shop.

"I don't serve people like THAT." the clerk sighed, "You two have fun tonight, this one's on the house."

"Oh I couldn't possibly-" Blaine started.

"Take it or I'll sneak it into your apartment somehow." he winked.

"Thanks Jim..." Blaine smiled.

"And Kurt? Might I request Snickerdoodles for this week? You're the best at those." Jim asked.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Maybe not everyone understood him being gay but he'd always have Blaine and people like Jim.


	8. Fever

**This is for **Anna **who said,"**Ooh that was so cute. I loved Blaine and Burt's speeches to eah other and the way Kurt was all snuggled up to his dad. Could u do a chapter where Kurt gets sick? And Blaine has to take care of him but has never taken care of anyone before? Especially not a merman. Bonus points if Kurt has some wierd merman illness and Blaine has to go ask burt for help. Thank you!**" And I'll be going for those bonus points! ;)**

****"Blaine...?" Kurt's scratchy voice came from beside him.

"Mmmmm... yes, Love?" Blaine groused.

"I think I might be sick."

"Well we can get you some medicine if you...Oh you're _going to be_ sick... Oh... okay..." Kurt dashed to the bathroom making it just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet. Blaine followed him quickly and rubbed his back as he heaved.

"What's happening?" Kurt sobbed into the echo-ey depths of the bowl.

"You're sick, Love." Blaine said tiredly. Once Kurt had stopped heaving Blaine carried him back to bed and brought him a glass of water which Kurt drank eagerly. When he was done he curled into Blaine's chest and fell asleep quickly with Blaine following suit.

At 2 am Kurt woke up again and tried to run for the bathroom but his tail had appeared so thinking quickly he grabbed the trashcan by his night stand and emptied the water into it. Blaine groggily turned the light on and gasped.

"Kurt, why is your tail out? And why is it green?"

Kurt was too busy gasping and wheezing to respond. He was drenched in sweat and was paler than usual. His green tail looked wilted and sickly too. Kurt continued wheezing and Blaine saw the gills at the side of his neck opening and closing weakly. He quickly scooped Kurt up and ran him to the tub turning on the shower.

"Oh god, you're sick. You're like really sick! What do I do? What am I supposed to do, Kurt? How do I make it stop?" Blaine cried. Then he noticed tiny red and green spots underneath the surface of Kurt's skin and what looked like a white paste coming out of his gills. Blaine ran to the kitchen and retrieved a brand new sponge and started wiping away the white substance. The more he wiped he noticed that whatever the white stuff was it was burning through the sponge.

"Oh my God," Blaine muttered, "Gotta call Burt. Gotta call Burt. Burt? Burt!" Blaine shouted into the shell he was fumbling with around his neck. Kurt kept wheezing and suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

"No! Kurt! Oh God! I don't know what to DO!"

"Blaine." Burt's voice said from the shell.

"Burt, oh thank God. Kurt! He got sick and he was throwing up and then his tail appeared and it was green and he couldn't breath and all this white acid stuff is coming out of his gills and I don't know what to do! He passed out! He passed out, Burt! He can't breathe and there are tiny dots all over him and I am the worst mate ever! EVER! How do I make him stop hurting?" Blaine blurted desperately.

"Uh-oh, sounds like Coral fever..." Burt sighed gravely.

"Coral fever? How do I fix it?" Blaine nearly sobbed.

"Wait."

"Okay... What am I waiting for?" Blaine said.

"No, you wait. That's how you fix it. He'll come back around. Just keep that white ooze off of him as much as possible and keep him wet with cold water so he isn't burned by that stuff. Feed him some fish and don't let him drink water. If he drinks water he'll get worse." Burt said.

"Worse how?" Blaine asked regaining his calm.

"You don't want to see it and if he does drink water... run. Don't ask questions, run."

"RUN? But I couldn't leave him! He's sick!" Blaine protested.

"Blaine, run or die. I'm not kidding. If he doesn't kill you himself then the white ooze turning into deadly vapors will."

"Run, got it."

"Good, now, cold water ON him not IN him. Wipe away the white stuff and feed him fish, raw by the way."

"Got it."

"And Blaine? If he ingests water you may not realize it so watch out for claws and his teeth. Don't worry, some like us gets this once in their life so now that Kurt's getting it he won't ever get it again. But what's cool about it is not everyone gets it and afterward Kurt will be able to control water at will. It lasts for 24 hours exactly so keep an eye out."

A gasp came from the tub and Blaine spun to see Kurt's eyes were open, heavily lidded, but open. He kept wheezing and gasping and Blaine kneeled down and started wiping at the white ooze with an old towel.

"Good luck, Blaine. Feel better, Kurt." and with that Burt was gone.

Hours later the white ooze had slowed enough for Blaine to be able to leave Kurt alone to run to the super market and buy raw fish. When he got back Kurt was still under the cold shower spray and his tail looked slightly less green which was a relief. He almost had to force feed Kurt the fish which made him feel awful because Kurt was feeling so sick he didn't want to have to force him to do anything he didn't want to but he knew it would help Kurt feel better.

It had been and exhausting and stressful day and Kurt had passed out again and wasn't responding. A panic attack and another call to Burt and he was calming down, this was normal.

Okay, he had 2 minutes left. Just 2 minutes and Kurt would be okay. He steadied himself on the bathroom counter and sighed. It was over, Kurt would be okay... He looked into the mirror and scrubbed at his face. He used the mirror to check on Kurt in the filled and cold tub and he noticed Kurt was sitting up and only caught a glance at his hands that were extended toward his back before he was smacked with water and knocked to the ground. Claws. Kurt had claws. Blaine didn't even look back as he lunged for the door and quickly shut it behind himself. He ran to the bedroom door next and just as he touched to door knob the bathroom door exploded spraying water and door shards everywhere.

"Shit!" Blaine cussed as he flung the bedroom door open and ran into their tiny living room and to the kitchen. Blaine hadn't even _seen _Kurt drink any water. Blaine grabbed a frying pan as a shield against the water and despite his better judgement he went back to their room just outside the bathroom. Kurt kept wheezing but Blaine couldn't see him, too afraid to step into the bathroom.

His bedside clock went off and Blaine heard a loud thud from in the bathroom. He had set the clock to time 24 hours from the moment Kurt had started vomiting. Nervously he peeked into the tiny bathroom and there Kurt was sprawled face down on the floor with his legs back.

"Blaine...?" Kurt croaked, "Blaine."

"I'm here." Blaine cooed and scooped up his weak mate off the floor.

"Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine sighed shakily, "You had Coral Fever."

"Oh no! I what did I do?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine glanced around at the shattered door and flooded bathroom and said, "Nothing. Not a damn thing. Now go to sleep, you've had a hard day." Blaine laid him on the bed gently and turned to clean up.

"Blaine you're lying. Oh my God, you're soaked! How did you not turn me...? Oh no! I attacked you! Didn't I? Blaine, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? I must have looked horrifying! Are you hurt? You're hurt!" Kurt sat up and started pulling at every inch of Blaine.

"Kurt I didn't even see what you looked like then and you just got me wet. I'm okay, trust me. Totally fine. A little cold and chaffy but fine. Besides, the door can be replaced and the water will dry." Blaine soothed.

Kurt gasped, "The door? That's it, I'm cleaning and you are sleeping."

"What? No, Kurt you were really sick. I'll- oh okay, that's cool just walk right by me... You know, whatever... What does Blaine know?" Blaine sighed.

"Blaine knows nothing." Kurt smirked. He extended and arm and all the water all over the house lifted up and ran down the drains leaving everything, including Blaine completely dry.

"Oh that is so damn cool..." Blaine laughed excitedly.

"I'm really sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay, I should have been watching you more closely. Come on, time for us to go to sleep." Blaine grinned.

Kurt glanced at the clock, "Oh no! You missed West Side!"

"It's just for one night and I called my understudy in. He was really happy. Come on, Love. Bed."

Kurt climbed in next to Blaine and snuggled into his chest sadly, "I really am sorry, Blaine."

"Why are you talking? We are sleeping."

"I love you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, I love you more than a sane person should. I am literally crazy about you." Blaine smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt sighed happily.

"Dunno but it must have been awful."

**WHAT just happened? That did not go as I expected... How many points do I get now? :) Better than points! Give me prompts! :D**


	9. Tank

**This on is for Leilia Snape who said, "**I would love to see more of Kurt being able to manipulate water, maybe Blaine asking him to show him everything that he can do with this new "power".  
>I also have another idea for a prompt; what if someone decides that Kurt or<br>Blaine need a pet, and they give our boys a fish tank, complete with fish (Or  
>Blaine buys a tank to keep Kurt company). Bonus if the fish are of a variety<br>that Kurt has never seen before and he is fascinated by them. ie. Siamese  
>fighting fish, upside-down catfish, guppies, pleco, just about any freshwater<br>fish.**" You get everything all at once. It must be your birthday!**

****It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Kurt and Blaine were lounging lazily around the apartment. It was July in New York city which meant 100 degrees and 99% humidity.

"God, I don't even know if I'm sweating or the moisture in the air is condensating on me!" Blaine groaned exasperatedly.

"Must be sweat because look," Kurt pointed tiredly at his legs draped over Blaine on the couch, "I've got legs..."

"Kurt, you gotta do it... Please? It's too hot, I can't get up..."

"Fine as long as you stop asking." Kurt sighed. He waved a hand and water came shooting out of the kitchen sink and onto Blaine. Another wave and the water froze into a thin layer of ice.

"Oh my God... So nice... Why didn't you do it to yourself too?" Blaine sighed.

"Because then I'd be wet and I'd get a tail and the scales just act like solar panels and they'd melt any attempt at ice and it'd suck. A lot and I am not in the mood." Kurt explained drooping his head back onto the couch arm rest. They just lay there trying to remain still when there was a knock at the door followed quickly by the sound of someone kicking the wall.

"FISHY! DOLPHIN! OPEN UP!" called a voice.

"Ulch... It's Brittney..." Kurt moaned, "It's too hot to exert the brain power to understand her right now..."

"I'll get it." Blaine stood to leave the couch.

"No! Maybe if we're really quiet she'll go away." Kurt suggested innocently.

"Pretty fishy? Are you okay? My pretty fishy!" Brittney called through the door.

"Ulch, why does she have to be so cute? Go get her..." Kurt relented. Blaine opened the door and Brittney stumbled in holding a rather large and full fish tank.

"Kurtsie! My fishy!" Brittney cried dropping the tank on the table harshly and rushing to hug Kurt on the couch. Blaine started inspecting the fish tank curiously.

"Kurtsie, I brought you a present! I bought all these fish last week because they made me think of you and I tried keeping them as pets but Santana said I have to get rid of them. She said she's tired of having to clean the tank because I kept trying to feed them Goldfish crackers. Did you know that that's called cannibalism? Santana taught me that. She's so smart. Anyway, the crackers kept getting mushy and soggy and she said that someone else could take care of them better and I thought that my pretty fishy could take care of _these_ fishies." Brittney smiled brightly and pulled Kurt from the couch and into the kitchen shoving him toward the tank. Kurt peered into the freshly cleaned tank and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Britt, these aren't fish..." Kurt said skeptically. Blaine gave Kurt a strange look.

"Kurt, those are definitely fish..." Blaine said.

"They can't be, I've never seen them before and if they are they are the ugliest damn fish I have ever seen. Except for that blue one." Kurt said confidently.

"Kurtsie, are these fishies not okay?" Brittney asked sadly.

"Kurt, these are fish. Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Geez, sorry to offend you! My God! That spotted one has a filthy mouth. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?... Never knew her? Good because she would be ashamed. ASHAMED! And you Blue One, I never said you were THAT good looking. I said you were the LEAST ugly. Nothing more... Oh shove it! How do you fit your head in this tank? You my little Blue friend, are a narcissist!... Oh well EXCUSE ME Paolo! Now what are the rest of your names?You first with the filthy mouth... Bubbles? Really?... Well the feeling is mutual! Now you, with the facial tentacles. Why are you crying?... Oh! I'm sorry Stephanie! I didn't mean to call you ugly! It's okay! No, Bubbles is ugly! You're a very pretty fish!... Why would I lie to you? You're a pretty fish, Stephanie."

"Kurt... what are you doing?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Having a conversation." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"With a fish?"

"Well they claim to be fish... No Stephanie, I don't doubt you're a fish. YOU are very pretty." Kurt sighed, "Touchy."

"Oh my God, I'm not ready for children yet! I thought we'd have a few more years before guppies! Ohh GOD!" Blaine panicked. His breath quickened and he grabbed Brittney's shoulders, "I can't have kids yet! I'm too young!"

"BLAINE! GET A GRIP!" Kurt snapped. Blaine calmed some but grabbed Kurt's hand in a death grip and started rambling about waiting for children and that it was too soon.

"Blaine I swear I'll slap you if you don't calm THE HELL down. We are not having kids. These are fish. In a tank. They are a different species. Besides, our babies don't look like that." Kurt said.

"Merbabies look different?" Blaine gasped desperately. Brittney started playing with the button on the fan sitting on the counter and added, "I like it when Kurt talks. Kurt is sassy. Sassy Pants." she giggled.

"Merbabies look like your babies but with tails. Besides, that doesn't matter seeing as NEITHER OF US CAN GET PREGNANT." Kurt explained, "Now pull yourself together."

Blaine's hand slid from Kurt's arm and he walked to their room mumbling, "It's like we have kids. I need to lay down..."

"Kurtsie? Can you take the fishies? I promised Santana I'd get rid of them by today." Brittney said turning her attention back to Kurt.

"We'll take the fish, sweetie. Don't worry I'll take good care of them. Would you like some water for your trip home?" Kurt smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes please! Subways make me thirsty! Now I can go home without the fish splashing the other people on the subway." Brittney giggled. As soon as she left Kurt went to his and Blaine's room. Blaine was laying on his back mumbling to the ceiling.

"Blaine?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

"Kurt... What do we do...?"

"Feed the fish and watch them swim? I'll talk to them and they'll talk to me. Only when your gone if that will make you feel better." Kurt said.

"No, no. You can talk to them whenever. I don't care." Blaine pulled Kurt onto the bed and into his chest.

"Blaine these are not our kids. These are fish. They are pets." Kurt said firmly.

"Sorry I'm crazy. But they can keep you company while I'm out, right?"

"Right." Kurt smiled. It wasn't long until Blaine fell asleep feeling completely relaxed holding Kurt in the small dark cool room. As soon as Kurt was sure he was asleep he wriggled out of Blaine's arms and tip toed to the door. He had almost closed it behind him when Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, are you going to go stare at the fish?"

"Oh umm... Nooooo, of course not. I was just gonna maybe feed them and maybe go for a walk and maybe- Okay fine, yes!" Kurt huffed. Blaine chuckled and rolled over, "Have fun." he sighed. Kurt squealed and ran for the kitchen.

"Guys! I'm Kurt! I'm your new Daddy! Aren't you just the cutest? Awww! You're so cute! Shut up Bubbles, I will separate you from the others. I swear I will put you in a soup bowl if you don't clean that mouth up! Oh Paolo and Stephanie, we're going to have so much fun! I'm so excited! I'm a Daddy!"

"KURT I CAN HEAR YOU! I KNEW IT!" Blaine shouted from the bedroom followed quickly by a panicked, "Oh my God!"

Kurt sighed, "Crap, maybe we should have kept that from Papa for a little longer, huh? Oh well! I love you so much already! Even you, Bubbles! You're all so cute!"


	10. Paint

**Okay, I've already written Anon-a-Moose's prompt about Klaine's date at an aquarium that goes wrong. I'll update that in a bit and I haven't forgotten Haely Potter's request for Burt's reaction to the fishies, that'll come after. But Rose235b asked for Future!Klory and I don't think you understand how many feelings I have about Klory and adoption instead of surrogacy. (Really? Why does it have to look just like you? There are already alive and perfectly wonderful children ready to adopt.) **

**But anyway, I was gone because of college recruitment trips but I'm back and will officially be attending Canisius College in Buffalo, NY in August. **

**I'll update more regularly and your prompts will be filled ASAP. :) **

**SUBMIT PROMPTS!**

****Kurt and Blaine had been together for 8 years now. Blaine's singing career had taken off and once he broke into the top 20 artists in America he started writing songs for other artists occasionally making an album for himself. Kurt had gotten onto Broadway and after 5 years of performing he decided that that was good enough. He still did back-up dancing and understudying but he and Blaine were living comfortably.

The years had gone by and their fish tank was empty now. Just looking at it broke their hearts. Their 3 fish had lived much longer than they were supposed to and had been loved dearly by both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had cried as each one moved on, sobbing into Blaine's shirt, "Parents should never outlive their children."

A year had passed since their last fish had passed on and neither had the heart to buy any more and repeat the heart ache.

One hot summer day Kurt and Blaine were laying across their couch just as they had done so many years before on that similarly blistering day when their precious fishies had come into their lives. They'd spent the day baby sitting Santana and Brittany's 6 year old son and were enjoying each other's company. The silence was comfortable, both boys thinking about their beloved Paolo, Bubbles, and Stephanie, when Blaine spoke.

"We need a human child." There was no question, he and Kurt were nearly always on the same wave length. He knew. Kurt knew.

"And how do you propose we get one of those? You've explained surrogacy to me last time we had this conversation after we lost our last guppy, Paolo. You made it very clear that it would be mine but I can't stand the thought of it being my fault that our kid can never go to a pool party or use a locker room shower without the normal reservations." Kurt sighed.

"Well, we could adopt. Someone's child they couldn't take care of?" Blaine ventured.

"I like that." Kurt said after a while.

"Excellent... Now ice me?"

"Of course."

~Just People~

Three months later Kurt and Blaine found themselves being escorted into a room full of children with the instructions to play with them and get to know their available options and when ready, make a decision. They'd only been told moments before by the giddy adoption agent that their paperwork was approved.

There were children yelling and screaming everywhere. Climbing on the craft tables and leaping off of the slides, it was madness. The children quickly noticed their presence and quickly included Blaine in their game of four square. Kurt, not big into running and sweating went to find a quieter area to observe from. He found a tucked away art corner and went to sit in a tiny pink plastic chair, because hey, it was better than the glue and paint covered floor.

Kurt then realized that it was quieter here and he sighed in relief, but he quickly noticed high pitched humming coming from behind an art easel. Peeking out from underneath was a tiny pair of black leather shoes that reminded Kurt of a smaller version of Blaine's boat shoes. He heard the wet sounds of paint being smeared on paper and the humming take on an unfamiliar tune.

"Hello?" Kurt said gently. A head of wild honey hair popped out from the side of the easel accompanied by a small round face and a pair of bright blue eyes blinked at him.

"Hello!" the boy said in a cheery tone that Kurt recognized as heavily accented.

"What's your name, little one?" Kurt grinned leaning closer to the boy who was still mostly hidden behind the easel.

"I'm Rory and I'm not little!" The boy frowned.

"Oh is that so? Well you sound like some one I know." Kurt said, "What are you painting?"

"I am painting a masterpiece. It's gonna be beautimus, you'll see." Rory nodded turning his large blue eyes back to his easel. The way it was turned Kurt could only see the back of the wooden structure.

"Do you like painting?" Kurt asked.

"No, I don't it gets me dirty and takes much longer than coloring." Rory shrugged.

"Then why aren't you coloring, Rory?"

"Because crayons weren't gonna be good enough for this one."

"Why's that?" Kurt frowned. This boy was interesting and his accent was a little hard to understand but Kurt understood well enough, he'd never met anyone like this boy before.

"I said you'll see." Rory said impatiently, "Is that your husband?"

"I can't see around this wall from where I am, the goofy guy with the curly hair and the bow tie?"

"The one running around with the other kids, yeah."

"Yes, he's my husband." Kurt smiled.

"I think he'll like Jason, that blonde boy with the dinosaur tshirt on? He likes to run around and play football and stuff." Rory said helpfully, "You should go talk to him too."

"Oh, you don't want to talk to me anymore?" Kurt said sadly.

"Oh, you still want to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm glad! If you stay then I can give you my painting!"

"I couldn't take your masterpiece!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm making it for you, though. You and your husband. He seems really cool." Rory picked up a tub of yellow paint and a fine brush sticking out his tongue and carefully applying to yellow paint to the paper.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said standing up and brushing off his pants. Rory looked crestfallen, "Oh, okay."

Kurt strode over to Blaine who had kids hanging off every limb squealing with joy. Blaine laughed but looked a little uncomfortable.

"What are you little ones doing to my husband?" Kurt mock gasped. The kids laughed and Kurt reached out to touch the one hanging off of Blaine's neck.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Kurt shouted and the girl took off like a shot and grabbed an unsuspecting boy, Jason, Kurt remembered and yelled, "Tag!" The other children clambered off of Blaine and joined in.

"Oh thank goodness, my knight in shinning scales." Blaine gasped grabbing Kurt's arm for support.

"Blaine, you have to come here." Kurt pulled Blaine over to Rory and his easel.

"You came back!" Rory smiled brightly.

"Of course I did! And look! I brought my goofy husband! Can we paint with you?"

"Sure!" Rory pointed excitedly to the other paint easels and kept painting away warning Kurt and Blaine not to peek.

An hour of painting and talking later and Blaine was looking at Kurt as if to say, "We found him." Kurt smiled at his husband and nodded subtly.

"Do you guys always do that eye-talky thing? Cuz that was cool." Rory smiled putting down his paint brush carefully.

"Most of the time." Blaine admitted, "Huh, Babe?" Kurt shot Blaine a glare.

"You let him call you 'Babe'?" Rory giggled mischievously.

"No I do not, he'll pay dearly for that later. Huh, Blainey?" Kurt said menacingly letting poison drip off of the word 'Blainey'.

"Ooh! You're in trouble!" Rory giggled pointing at Blaine.

"Don't call me Blainey! You know I hate that!" Blaine gasped dramatically.

"Then don't call me Babe." Kurt countered. Rory hurriedly picked up his black brush and added paint to his paper.

"There! All done! Babe is my favorite movie ever! You guys can see now!" Rory said hopping up and down a little. Blaine smiled and moved to see Rory's painting and when he laid eyes on it his smile grew impossibly wider.

"Rory, would you like to come home with us?" Blaine asked choking up a bit.

"Wow, really?" Rory gasped at Kurt. Kurt nodded with watery eyes and moved to see Rory's painting too and as soon as he took it in he said, "Yes, definitely." Rory jumped up and hugged Kurt around the neck and then monkey climbed over to Blaine's neck and hugged him. Kurt caught Rory between them and held him on his hip staring at Rory's painting. Without a doubt in his mind, this was right and as he would tell the adoption agent when he carried Rory out with him and loaded Rory's tiny suitcase and painting into the car, "We found him."

The moment they arrived home they hung the painting on their fridge and hugged Rory tightly before going off thi give him the tour.

The painting was of unusually detailed figures for a 5 year old's painting clearly resembling Kurt and Blaine accordingly labeled, 'Babe' and 'Blainey'.


	11. Aquarium

**Anon-a-Moose's prompt about Klaine's date at an aquarium that goes wrong. **

****"Blaine, can I open my eyes now?" Kurt sighed.

This had been cute for the first 20 minutes but now, an hour later, this 'surprise' was losing its novelty. Quickly.

"Just a few more minutes." Blaine said. Kurt could hear the grin in his voice. Blaine's obvious excitement was the only thing that had kept Kurt from ripping off the blind fold. Kurt did not appreciate being kept in the dark both literally and figuratively. The car had been rolling along for an hour and a half now, Kurt was done.

The car finally came to a stop and Blaine pulled Kurt from the car and lead him on foot pausing to open doors and direct him around things. Kurt had no idea where he was but when Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop Kurt immediately knew that Blaine was trying to be sweet but that this was a terrible idea. He could hear the fish's thoughts, he knew what would go down. Though Blaine could never have known.

Kurt heard a collective gasp inside his mind when Blaine pulled away the blindfold and stood in front of him with a blinding smile plastered to his face. Blue light danced across Blaine's face and body, the floor, and himself. He glanced around and saw that yes, he was in fact, surrounded by salt water fish but they were behind glass. Why were they behind glass?

Blaine was still smiling and looking at Kurt expectantly.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked. He was trying his best to look very pleased by their location and company. Blaine had obviously pained over this date.

"It's an aquarium! This is the hall for Pacific Ocean fish! I thought it would be nice to be able to see some familiar things and you could show me what Erewhon looks like and stuff." Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement. Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked shyly.

That's when it started, "Traitor!" cried one fish. Kurt's head whipped to the right at the fish who'd spoken. It was green and ugly, staring directly at Kurt.

"Of course I like it, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine seemed very pleased and pulled Kurt to the first tank which happened to be where the ugly green fish was.

"Hey, that fish is looking at you. Do you know it?" Blaine smiled obviously. Kurt tried to hide his discomfort.

"Traitor Prince." the fish hissed menacingly in Kurt's head.

"You could say that." Kurt said.

"Do you know his name?" Blaine said. His face was pressed close to the tank as he stared curiously at the ugly blue fish whose gaze never wavered from Kurt.

Kurt was about to respond but several more fish swam over to join the ugly blue one in staring at Kurt angrily.

"Whoa." Blaine breathed in awe.

"Traitor Prince." the blue fish repeated. More fish started collecting at the glass.

"Traitor."

"Deserter."

"Traitor Prince."

"Human-loving filth."

"Ungrateful Prince."

"Walker."

"Amphibious Trash."

"Traitor Prince."

"Traitor Prince! Traitor Prince! Traitor Prince! TRAITOR PRINCE!" they all started chanting.

"Well that's enough of this tank." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's wrist and dragged him to the next window. But it didn't take long for that tank to assemble as well and start chanting the same thing. Kurt kept pulling Blaine from window to window quickly trying to escape the taunting chant but with every, "Next tank." he threw over his shoulder Blaine got more confused and anxious. None of his questions were being answered whether they were about Erewhon or what was happening.

The guilt was welling up inside of Kurt bringing tears to his eyes. Now every tank had every fish pressed against the glass staring at Kurt and unanimously chanting, "TRAITOR PRINCE!" inside of Kurt's head. Kurt's breath quickened and he realized he couldn't escape. He was still holding Blaine's wrist and was grateful that there was no one else in this hall because it was the afternoon on a weekday.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Blaine and immediately paused. Blaine was so concerned and distressed. Blaine, Kurt's mate. Blaine, who had held Kurt close as he went through the awful transformation. Blaine, who played guitar for him every night no matter how tired he was. Blaine, who read seven enormous books about Harry Potter on the beach everyday until the setting sun made it impossible to see the words. Blaine, who took care of him when he was sick. Blaine, who got him to speak.

"No." Kurt said firmly. He squared his shoulders and set his face into a determined expression turning back to the tanks, "You couldn't possibly understand. He's my mate and I let that go to be with him. You are aware that my people only fall in love once, well I am in love with him and this is what it took to be with him. I will never regret it and I never would have accepted that position anyway." Kurt's head turned sharply to the right, "I was never going to take it in the first place."

"Kurt, take what? What are they saying?" Blaine asked anxiously. Kurt shifted possessively in front of Blaine shielding him from the view of the tanks.

"Kurt, tell me what's going on." Blaine begged tangling his fingers in the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulling him closer to be able to whisper in his ear, "Is this about you being a prince?"

Kurt whipped around with an incredulous look on his pale face. The blue lights casting strange shadows across him.

"How do you know that?" Kurt gaped.

Blaine shrugged minutely and lowered his gaze, "Your dad and I really like talking..."

"I didn't want you to know." Kurt sighed.

Blaine started tearing up, "To know that you gave up ever being able to go home again, for me? I don't understand why you did that."

"Really? We've known each other for 2 years now, and you don't know why I would do that?" Kurt asked gently.

"I don't know why anyone would do that. Just walk into the council's chambers as soon as your dad was guaranteed better and tell them you'd become mates with me and chose to stay on the surface. You were studying so hard. You were the only heir. You were going to be king. Then I came along and screwed it all up. Your dad told me the council has strict policies and you threw away years of studying for me, you'd been working so hard..." tears were escaping quickly from Blaine's eyes.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE BETTER OPTIONS!" Kurt shouted, "This is why I didn't want to tell you! You think I _liked_ being forced to learn how to protect and rule over people who didn't accept me? I couldn't even speak! Then Dad married Carole and Finn became second in line-" Kurt's voice suddenly dropped very low," You know, a lot of people don't see it right away but Finn is actually a great leader. So don't give me this 'gave up' crap, because I didn't give up _shit_ for you. I _escaped_ with you."

"Are you really happier here?" Blaine sniffed.

Kurt reached out and hugged Blaine close, "So much." he affirmed.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined. I really do want to learn what Erewhon looked like. What were they saying to you?" Blaine asked into Kurt's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, Erewhon did not look like this and the fish were more well-mannered." Kurt chuckled.

"Wanna go get some records?"

"We should have started with that one." Kurt smiled and nearly sprinted to the exit.

"You abdicated a throne for vinyls...!" Blaine laughed after him.


	12. Guppies

**Alright Haely Potter, "I wonder how Burt will react to his grandchildren..." You're up!**

"Kurt you can not be serious." Burt said wide-eyed.

"Yeah Dad! Look! That one is Bubbles, and that's Stephanie, and the blue one there is Paolo!" Kurt enthused as he pointed to each fish.

"Kurt, fish are pets not-" Burt started but Carole cut him off, "They're precious." she said happily, resting a hand on Burt's shoulder.

"Carole, you can't seriously-"

"Burt, you listen to me. These are about as close to children as Kurt and Blaine will probably ever be able to have. You let your son have this. You let your _sons_ have this."

"Speaking of Blaine," Burt sighed, "Where is he? He's usually the one rowing your little boat. Didn't think you two ever left the other's side."

Kurt carefully put his tank below the seat on the boat that was usually Blaine's.

"He's in California this week in meetings for his music... You don't like them?"

"Kurt, fish are pets. Not babies."

"Well they're our babies." Kurt said pulling his knees to his chin and folding in on himself dejectedly.

"Well then I love them." Burt said.

"Really?" Kurt's head popped up.

"If it makes you happy then, I support you."

"Thanks Dad, and... maybe one day we'll have a human baby..." Kurt suggested shyly.

"I _so_ love the fish, Kurt."

**Submit your prompts! (I'm currently working on one were Rory finds out about Kurt but I'm having a tough time of it. Should be up within the next 2-3 days but I will update tomorrow with any prompts I receive!)**


	13. Brownies

**Sorry, college craziness! Happy Klaine Anniversary!**

Rose235b  
>Yeah, grandbabies ;D! Anyway, love it :)! Hmmm, what about auntie Britt comes over to babysit Rory while Klaine have their aniversary dinner and, well, Rory has a crush suddenly ;D! On his favorite autie, by the way ;)!<p>

**I'll allude to this but it won't be the MAIN story.**

****"Rory, this is _not_ up for discussion. You're being babysat while your dad and I go out to Victor's for a date night on Friday night. That is final. Seven years old is not old enough to stay home alone. It just isn't." Kurt said firmly. He grabbed a spatula to start spooning the brownie mix into the greased pan. Blaine caught a drizzle on his finger and licked it off eyeing Rory's pouting face squished into the counter top dejectedly.

"But dads! What if they're mean?" Rory whined.

"Impossible. It's Auntie Britt." Blaine said. He was losing patience, this was family bonding time. Blaine caught Rory's blush, "Oh well I guess that won't be so bad then..." Rory said not making eye contact. Blaine gasped and took a fistful of flour throwing it in Rory's face, "YOU RASCAL!"

"DAD!" Rory gasped swiping at the flour on his face and Kurt quickly placed the brownies in the oven before they fell victim to the oncoming battle.

"NO! No! Not my kitchen!" Kurt cried. Blaine grabbed another fistful and flung it at Kurt. Rory threw some at Blaine and before anymore could be thrown at him, Kurt escaped to a flour free zone and went to ready the bath he knew his boys would need. Kurt groaned sadly in mourning of his clean kitchen and entered the bathroom.

"Time for a bath Little One!" Kurt called. Rory came dashing in covered in white from head to toe and giggling.

"Help Daddy! Papa's gonna get me!" he cried.

"He can't get you in the bath." Kurt smiled and leaned across the tub to turn the knobs on the tub not realizing it was set to shower. Water blasted out of the shower head and all over Kurt who fell over in surprise. In not time at all Kurt was on his back on the floor with his head at his sons feet and his white shimmering tail laid across the tile in plain sight staring up at his son's shocked expression.

****"Daddy?" Rory said in a trembling voice.

"Uh-oh! Blaine! We've got a fish!" Kurt shouted.

"Oh is that so?" Blaine's playful voice approached the doorway, "Is Rory in the bath- Oh crap..."

Blaine took in Kurt's enormous tail and Rory's shell shocked expression.

"I thought we agreed it would always be set to 'bath'." Kurt growled.

"I may have been in a bit of a rush this morning..." Blaine admitted.

"Well could you please do something? We've just traumatized our son."

"Papa? What happened to Daddy? Why's Daddy bleeding?" Rory gasped.

Kurt felt his head, "Caught your razor on the trip down, Blaine. Rory, don't worry heads just bleed more than any other body part, that's why there's a lot of blood. I'm okay."

Blaine fumbled with a towel and handed it to Kurt who pressed it to his head. He turned to his son's stricken expression at all the blood, "Sweetie, I'm okay. Blaine, help me sit up?" Blaine lifted Kurt by the arms and propped his husband up on the side of the tub, "You better, Kurtsie?"

"Yeah, thanks Blainers." Kurt used the nickname Blaine had found he'd liked just as Blaine had done for him.

"Daddy, are you Ariel?"

Kurt chuckled, "No and I've never had the pleasure of meeting her either, Little One."

"But your dad IS a prince!" Blaine volunteered cheekily.

Rory was silent for a long moment, "Papa that makes you a princess!"

"Yeah, Papa." Kurt smirked menacingly.

"No, that makes me Blaine." Blaine said haughtily taking a seat next to Kurt against the tub.

"Ooh, touchy Papa, huh Rory?" Kurt smiled pulling Rory into his scaled lap.

Rory giggled, "Daddy if you're a merman then how did you meet Papa?"

Kurt and Blaine smiled and launched into the story of how they met and fell in love. When they were done Rory groaned, "I thought you'd say 'at the beach' or something! Not a whole novel!"

"What a brat!" Kurt gasped. The bleeding had stopped so he dropped the towel and started tickling Rory who shrieked with laughter and made flour spread onto the floor.

"So I can't tell anyone?" Rory asked as soon as Kurt relented.

"You have to keep it a secret, okay Roar? Otherwise people will take Daddy away." Blaine said seriously. Rory promptly burst into tears, "Daddy! Don't go away!"

"Wow, great job Blainey. Just brilliant... Don't worry Little One, I'm not going anywhere! It's okay! Don't listen to Papa! He's a meanie head! Shh, baby, shhh..." Kurt tried. Rory slowly stopped sobbing but he was still crying.

"I'm sorry Roar! Daddy's not going anywhere!" Blaine panicked. Kurt's legs reappeared and he promptly picked up Rory and used a clean dry towel to clean him off of the flour while Rory clutched to him in a vice like grip. Kurt tossed a glare at Blaine when he walked out carrying Rory to his room.

"Daddy you have to stay with me tonight! You can't go! Stay with me here!" Rory begged not releasing Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed and laid down in Rory's race car bed with him wrapping his arms around his son.

The timer in the kitchen went off and Blaine dashed for the oven. He returned with 3 brownies and handed one to Kurt and the other to Rory. They ate their brownies together and Rory never let go of Kurt's hand. When they finished Rory spoke up, "Papa has to stay too but there's not enough room here. Can I sleep with you daddies tonight?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course." he picked the boy up and carried him to his a Kurt's bed laying him down between them.

"I love you, Daddies. I think that Daddy's tail is super cool." Rory said sleepily.

"We love you too, Roar." Blaine smiled and hugged his 2 men close eventually following them in sleep.

**Submit your prompts and review! :)**


	14. Wedding

**So I'm sorry I've been gone. I moved from California to New York for college and I'm a full time student athlete trying to adjust to college life and zero time to myself. Jeesh, it's tough. Anyway, I want to pick this story back up and continue with accepting prompts. If I'm at this college to become a director, actor, and screenwriter, I should probably practice. **** However, I'm really sorry for my lack of passion on this prompt, I don't know what's wrong with me. :-P**

Kurt and Blaine's wedding day was going exactly as planned, just Blaine's brother, Cooper, Burt, Carole, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Brittany and Santana's son who was 3. A small wedding, very intimate, on the pier Kurt and Blaine met under.

Both boys wore simple suits with rose boutonnieres and silvery white ties. Their vows were simple and traditional. Not for lack of caring or love, but because this whole ceremony was merely a formality. They were already married by undersea standards and that union was much stronger because there was no possibility for divorce and no possibility of infidelity because the necklaces ensured 'til death do you part' but that never once worried Kurt or Blaine, they were in it for the long haul.

The rings were exchanged and Blaine had said his 'I do' with tears in his eyes that made Kurt beam and roll his eyes lovingly at him and wish he could just kiss him already. But disaster struck as Kurt opened his mouth so say his final 'I do'. Instead of words a shriek escaped his mouth and he hit the boards of the pier chest first, he was dragged backwards into the water and Blaine barely caught a glimpse of a hand on Kurt's ankle before he disappeared and everyone heard two splashes.

Blaine ran to the railing Kurt and just been pulled beneath and leaned over calling for his fiancé? Husband? Definitely 'mate' but due to the timing he still had no human word. Kurt was nowhere to be seen and their few guests were shrieking and running to the edge trying to see where Kurt had gone. Blaine wasted no time and stripped off his suit jacket and shoes before diving over the edge. Underwater he could barely see through the murk and rolling waves but caught a flash of Kurt's silver tail and headed for it as fast as he could.

The closer he got the more he noticed Kurt's frantic moves and desperate attempts to get away from what he could now see was another merman. Gasping for one more breath Blaine plunged himself under the water one more time and grabbed Kurt's arm using the other merboy to kick off of and propel him and Kurt to the pier. The boy followed and made a grab for Kurt's tail but Kurt turned and boiled the water surrounding him, sending the boy fleeing in pain.

Kurt swam an exhausted Blaine back to the pier and clutched a barnacle encrusted beam for support. Blaine said nothing except for his gasps and splutters as the water swirled around them.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt's chin wobbled. Blaine's brow furrowed as another wave washed over his head, "Why are you sorry? What happened?"

Kurt just started sobbing, "That boy dragged me in and said that the council was giving me one last chance to return to Erewhon by marrying that boy, Sebastian instead. I told him no and tried to escape but he held on to me and said all these nasty things about land dwellers and you and I. He called me an idiot for not accepting the offer with humility and grace. I showed him the necklace and he told me I'd sealed my fate and proved my stupidity. But then you saved me and now I've ruined everything! I'm so sorry!"

"His name was Sebastian? You have to be kidding me. You really are The Little Mermaid." Blaine chuckled and another wave crashed over his head, "Ack! SALTY! Ew!"

"Blaine! I am not at all like Ariel! Didn't you hear what I said? I ruined everything!"

"Did you ask Sebastian to come?" Blaine asked.

"No, why on earth would I do that?"

"Then it wasn't your fault, and you have nothing to be sorry for. Unless you aren't going to marry me any more?"

"Of course I'm still going to marry you!" Kurt said, appalled.

"Well then everything's not ruined. Let's get you dry and back to the ceremony, yeah?"

"God, I love you." Kurt laughed through his tears.

Once back on land they completed the ceremony and their first kiss as husbands half dressed, wet, and both wrapped in one blanket which was supposed to be a wedding gift from Rachel for after the ceremony. The blanket would later become Rory's favorite blanket that he would carry around the house with him any chance he got. And finally, Rory would take it to college with him and hold it close in moments when he missed his dads too much which, incidentally, one of those moments would be when he met his own soul mate.

**Prompts please!**


	15. Monsters

Kurt was startled awake by a single piercing scream in the dead of night. He immediately recognized it as Rory's voice and glanced at the clock, 1:25 am. He unwound Blaine's comatose arm from around his waist and sprinted down the hall to Rory's room where he found his precious son sobbing quietly into his pillow.

"Little One! What's wrong?!" Kurt cried as he climbed onto Rory's bed and pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

"Mons- Monster in my closet!" Rory sobbed.

"Monster? What kind of monster? Why would there be a beast in your closet?" Kurt tried rubbing Rory's back but was increasingly confused by his son's distress.

"It wants to eat me! Or you and daddy!" Rory sobbed. Kurt was at a loss and didn't know how to sooth Rory as he had no idea what the boy was upset about. Kurt carried Rory to his closet to check inside of it but the boy squirmed and cried harder, "NO!"

"Ummm- Um Rory what do you need? How do I help? What is a closet monster?" Kurt asked desperately while trying to loosen Rory's death grip on his side.

"Papa! Papa!" Rory started yelling, tears streaming down his cheeks, and clinging his arms around Kurt's neck and legs around his waist.

"Blaine!" Kurt joined. Blaine came sprinting down the hall with a frying pan in hand ready to use as a weapon.

"Papa! Monsters in my closet!" Rory cried.

"Blaine why would there be monsters in his closet?!" Kurt cried, almost as hysterical as his son in his arms. Blaine faltered with his frying pan but regained his determined expression though Kurt could tell it had become more playful.

"Monsters in the closet, huh? I hate those things. That's why I always keep a frying pan next to my bed, that and I'm afraid of your dad when he gets sick. I'll just give this closet a once over, frying pan should do the trick. It's one of their weaknesses, you know?"

Blaine side stepped to the closet and Rory watched him intently, sobs subsiding into short gasping breaths and let one arm fall so he could watch Blaine edge toward the closet, frying pan raised menacingly.

His hand touched the light switch and he glanced quickly to Kurt and Rory before he flicked the light on and jumped into the closet swinging his frying pan yelling, "Hiyaaaaah!" He struck a debonair pose and searched around the closet pointing his frying pan threateningly at the laundry basket before turning back to his boys.

"All clear Captain Roar!" Blaine smiled giving a little salute. A look of realization crossed his face and he smacked his forehead, "Oh my goodness! I forgot! Rory, monsters can't scare kids anymore! It was a new law! If you're lucky enough to get a monster they can only make you laugh! They need it to power their city!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

"How do you know THAT Papa?" Rory gasped and sniffed suspiciously.

"Well they made a documentary on it! In fact, I bought it last week. It's down stairs." Blaine smiled proudly.

"Really?" Rory's eyes lit up, he released Kurt a little more and reached out for Blaine who lifted him off of Kurt's hips and held him on his own hip just as Kurt had. Kurt stared adoringly at his husband.

"Really and truly. Unfortunately, your daddy, Kurt, wasn't lucky enough to have EITHER kind of closet monster! Though there was a point when both Daddy AND Papa lived in closets and your daddy is a Little Monster when Lady Gaga albums come out but those are stories for when you're older." Blaine said.

"Can we watch the docmenry right now?" Rory asked, eyes wide.

"We can watch the doc-you-men-tuh-ree tomorrow morning, it IS Saturday after all." Blaine assured. Rory seemed placated and both Kurt and Blaine tucked him into bed and returned to their own bed, they stayed up a little while longer while Blaine explained what a common fear monsters in the closet are for human children.

The next morning they watched Monster's Inc and Blaine drove them to the local animal shelter where he told Rory and an ecstatic Kurt to pick out a kitten, "Cats were worshiped in Ancient Egypt for a reason, Rory. They ward off evil monsters and spirits. As long as he's in the house you have nothing to fear, and as extra protection we'll go buy you your own frying pan after this, sound good?"

Rory nodded excitedly and ended up picking out a marmalade kitten with bright green eyes naming him Pumpernickel (which Kurt had not at all influenced, he SWORE.)

**Give me thine promtps!**


	16. Exposed

**Sorry, I meant to credit Rose235b for the last prompt but hey, I'm a student athlete in college, we're lucky I remember the internet exists after the 5 1/2 hour practices I've been doing.**

**This one is for defyinggravity121 who wanted someone outside of Kurt's close family and friends to find out about Kurt being a merman.**

The only downside to living in New York City, Kurt decided, was that is snowed... a lot... in the winter. Water, water everywhere all over the streets and just waiting for Kurt to expose himself. For 10 years now, Kurt had been flawlessly cautious out in the snow; hat, gloves, coat, long thick pants, high boots, ear muffs, a scarf, and the occasional leg warmers to keep him absolutely covered and safe from the snow, however, rainy days were still hit or miss depending on the intensity and don't even get him started on when Sandy blew through and he was ultimately useless for a whole month.

So walking to Blaine's recording studio was not typically a big deal while Rory was away at school and Kurt's show had ended its 3 year run in NYC and preparing to move to California, which he refused to leave his family for. Typically not a big deal, until today when he got to the final block where the studio was and slipped on some ice on the side walk sliding face first into a pile of snow next to the road. The next thing he knew he heard car doors slamming and his panic rising as he realized that because the transformation had left him mostly naked in the snow he was too cold to move.

"Are you alright?!" a voice cried from above the snow and suddenly hands were hefting him backward and out of the pile. Kurt's heart thudded a million miles a second and the man awkwardly went between putting Kurt on the ground and then seemed to realize that it was too cold for a mostly naked man and also holding him in his arms without making the strange boy uncomfortable.

"Oh God it's too cold down there, would it be alright if i picked you up?" the man asked. Kurt tried and failed to hold back a sob at the thought of what this man might try to do but decided that he looked trustworthy enough, despite his mohawk, that Kurt would prefer his idea to certain hypothermia.

"I'm not really sure how to help you, we're luckily the only ones on this street right now but probably not for long." he scooped Kurt up bridal style with his tail draped over his arm and carried him to his truck. Kurt immediately regretted trusting this man, with no legs Kurt couldn't run away and if he got into this man's truck the man could drive him away and to the nearest news station if he pleased.

"Oh God please, no! No please! Don't take me away!" Kurt sobbed, fighting as hard as he could with his cold stiffened muscles.

"Whoa calm down little dude, I have a blanket in my car. I can't just leave you out in the open and cold." the man said.

"NO! BLAINE! BLAINE HELP!" Kurt screamed extending an arm to the building his husband was in.

"Shh! Don't draw attention fish dude!" he exclaimed clamping a hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt screamed some more once he had been placed in the passenger seat. Once the man released his mouth and started searching for something, Kurt started babbling, "Please, I have a son and a husband and I've managed this long to not be exposed I'll give you anything, anything! My husband is Blaine Hummel! I can't leave my son! He's only 6 and he's growing up so fast and I just can't miss it! His accent might fade away if I'm not there to tell him that all the kids at school who make fun of it are wrong! It's always been a part of him and I don't want it to go away! Blaine doesn't know about that! It's a daddy and son secret! He didn't want to worry his super cool Papa with it!" Kurt kept babbling and the man gasped and smiled.

"HERE'S the blanket!" he exclaimed as he wrapped it around Kurt tightly. He pulled away and shut Kurt's door and ran to the driver's seat closing that door too and cranking the heater to full blast.

"Oh please, please, please!" Kurt begged pressing at the window and door.

"Hey you got a phone I can use?" the mohawked man asked. Kurt gave up with the door and sobbed into his hands. The man sighed and seemed to notice something outside the window, he threw his door open and crunched through the snow some before returning to the car.

"What is Blaine labelled in here as?"

Kurt stopped crying abruptly and hesitantly raised his head out of his lap, "Blaine?" Kurt hiccuped and saw that the man had picked up Kurt's bag, then realized he might be making a ransom call and more tears gushed down his cheeks.

"Yeah, you said he's your husband and judging by your reaction he's close."

"H-he's 'Blainers'." Kurt curled his fin into his chest under the blanket and willed himself so slow his breathing otherwise he was going to hyper ventilate.

"Hello, Blaine? My name is Noah Puckerman and I have your husband here with me. He fell into some snow and I'm not really sure what happened but now he's naked and has a really big fish tail. Are you nearby? He's freezing." Noah said into Kurt's phone. There was quiet only filled with Kurt's hiccups and sniffles as Blaine responded.

"Okay I'm on your block then, you wanna come down and get him? I gotta do a circle cuz this is a one way street."

Kurt's relief was short lived as he imagined Noah turning to go around the block and just continuing away from the studio into the streets of the city.

"Okay red truck, be there soon." Noah hung up and turned to Kurt, "Sorry I'm not so great at communicating, I'm not the brightest guy so I've been told but I do realize that you needed help." Kurt said nothing ans continued to shiver through the next 3 left turns. The car hadn't even fully stopped when Kurt's passenger door was thrown open and he was engulfed in Blaine's arms. Kurt latched on in a death grip in return with Noah's blanket still caught between them.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked shakily using one arm to inspect every part of Kurt he could touch in their position.

"Cold, but okay." Kurt breathed.

"Thank you, Noah. Thank you so much. You are a god-send." Blaine said reverently as he curled his fingers into Kurt's freezing wet hair and Kurt wrapped his white tail around Blaine's leg.

"Yeah well I don't ask too many questions, learned to keep to my own business after my third trip to juvie. Anyway, you can have that blanket. It's been in my truck for years and I haven't used it until now. Guess I know now why I had to follow my old girlfriend, Quinn's advice about keeping a blanket in your car for emergencies. Been doing that since high school because of her. Maybe she knew I'd run into Kurt and I'd need it so she's made sure I always remembered to keep that blanket in there." Noah said.

"She gives good advice, thank her for me." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's hair with a corner of the blanket to try to dry it.

"Can't, she died in a car accident Senior year. Thing is, she remembered to keep a blanket but forgot to put down her phone." Noah shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt croaked. Blaine ushered Kurt inside and told Noah to park his car in the nearby lot and follow them into the studio. Once they got Kurt dry in the spare room away from the audio technicians Kurt's winter gear and legs reappeared and Kurt stripped the heavy stuff off and rushed across the room to hug Noah tightly around the neck.

"Thank you, Noah." Kurt said, "I'm so lucky that YOU found me. Anyone else would have sold the freak to the media and science, but you didn't. I don't believe in God but some force out there made sure it was you that found me."

"To be honest my first thought WAS that I had just hit the jackpot and caught a merman but then I realized that there was no way a merman would be risking being exposed like that on a stroll around New York unless he had something worth it. Then you said you had a husband and a son and knew I was right. Besides, when I was in High school with Quinn we were in Glee Club together and in Glee club being a freak was embraced. I didn't really embrace it until I got there and even then I continued not caring about others and only myself until Quinn's accident forced a 180 on my life."

"Well, thank you Quinn, wherever you may be. And thank you, Noah." Kurt stepped back and took Noah's hands.

"Call me Puck." he smiled.

Kurt gave a watery laugh, "Okay Puck, would you like to meet our son? You should stick around, I have a friend named Rachel, are you by any chance Jewish?"

Puck beamed.

**Don't worry, no Puckelberry but Puck IS part of the family now just like Brittany, Santana, and Rachel. Also, I know Puck was previously Finn's merman friend but I just love Puck and Kurt's weird friendship so I knew it had to be him. Will work on other prompts tomorow, but please submit your own.**


	17. Thanksgiving

**I'm glad the Sandy comment was appreciated. I am a Cali girl attending college in NY so I was here for Sandy too, I was pretty scared but my college wasn't scared enough to cancel classes and make us not walk through the hurricane to our classes.**

** Anyway I'm sorry but I just can't bring myself to have Blaine and Kurt adopt a little girl to go with Little Rory. I think Rory is already enough for them with their busy busy lives. **

**I'm going to attempt to combine all the prompts I've been given into one so the prompters were; Becca(Guest), NoraMermaid, and my favorite prompter, Rose235b. **

**Who respectively requested; a trip to the beach to meet the mer-family and Kurt learning about holidays, special Rory/Burt time, and Puck saving Rory from being in trouble by making Kurt more mad about something else with Puckurt friendship. (I adore them too. I am not OPPOSED to Puckelberry but I don't ship it either so I lack the passion to write them together as more than friends.)**

"Thanksgiving?" Kurt repeated after Blaine, setting the salad on the dinner table ignoring Rory's nose wrinkle at the sight of the greens.

Blaine hummed and started serving himself salad to go with his steak,"Yeah, ummm... Thanksgiving? Where you sit down with your whole family and eat Turkey and a LOT of other food together for America or... something. Actually I'm not the best person to ask... I've never celebrated it before because even before my parents knew I was gay they didn't pay any amount of attention to me so one way or another I always ended up alone on Thanksgiving. We should ask Puck."

Rory pushed a radish off his plate and eyed the steak warily. He was going through a picky eater phase. Kurt watch Rory poke at his food and pondered how all Kurt's own life he had loved to indulge, in everything, especially food and thought about how Blaine had always been a healthy, if not finicky, eater. Thanksgiving involved a LOT of food?

"That sounds FANTASTIC!" Kurt beamed forking a sizable piece of steak into his mouth.

*break*

"I didn't realize that us becoming friends meant I'd be your teacher. You're gonna have to start paying me for all the things I have to explain to you." Puck grumped the next morning at Kurt's favorite coffee shop. Kurt had lured him to the cafe promising to treat Puck to breakfast.

"Blaine never made me pay him." Kurt protested.

"No because Blaine gets paid by you in OTHER ways." Puck chuckled sipping his coffee. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but pressed on with his inquiry, he didn't understand half the little comments Puck made every day any way.

"You could be nicer to me, you know? It takes a while for me to adjust to this whole new world, okay?"

"That's how I show affection Princess Rainbow Fish, besides, a decade later and you still don't know what Thanksgiving is? Do you know what Valentine's Day is?" Puck asked.

Kurt smiled, "That's the day Blaine and I-"

"Yep, got it. Good. You know it." Puck rushed.

"-go to a fancy dinner...?" Kurt trailed off.

"Oh, bummer." Puck sighed. Kurt was beginning to think Puck was talking expecting Kurt to talk about sex. Sex was super private, Kurt would never just discuss that with Puck. Goodness, maybe his friends needed a better screening process.

"Also, it's PRINCE Rainbow Fish to you." Kurt corrected, Puck looked at him skeptically and shrugged.

"Okay so Thanksgiving you get your whole fishy family together and eat turkey and stuffing, cranberries, bread, corn, pie, beans, pretty much everything you own all at once until you slip into a food coma and then eat the left overs over the course of the next 2 weeks in every form imaginable and gain like 15 pounds." Puck explained. He tipped his chair back and finished his coffee before Kurt was halfway done.

"How do we plan this?"

*break*

"Almost done, everyone packed for the beach?!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

"I've been packed for days, Kurt." Blaine said passing Kurt a pot lid.

"I know, the question was for Rory." Kurt said and continued stirring his soup.

In the next room Rory was freaking out and waiting for Uncle Puck to come greet him and HELP him! Puck finally walked into Rory's room and scooped him up in his arms.

"Sup Little Dude?" Puck smiled.

"Uncle Puck, I need your help." Rory said very seriously. He pulled Puck over to his closet and pointed at the wall where there was crayon art coating it.

"There was a commercial on TV where the kids were writing on the walls with lights and I wanted to too but I didn't have the lights so I used crayons." Rory recounted somberly.

"You are so dead. Nice knowing you kid." Puck said and started walking out.

"NO! Uncle Puck you're supposed to help me!" Rory cried grabbing his Uncle's hand and pulling him back.

"How am I supposed to help you? Kurt will KILL me. I would need a lot more than Blaine's frying pan to protect me if I were you."

"Oh God!" Rory nearly shreiked and burst into tears.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'll see what I can do!" Puck amended. He fetched a warm soapy sponge from the bathroom and instructed Rory to start scrubbing while Puck distracted Kurt.

"Hey Puck! Can you watch the soup while I run to the restroom?!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

"Bingo,"Puck whispered to Rory, "Pray for me, Kid." Rory made a cross motion over Pucks body. "Ha... ha..." Puck said mockingly.

"Hey Puck, Blaine's putting the last of the stuff in the car, just keep stirring and don't touch ANYTHING else, okay?" Kurt instructed,

"Gotcha. Umm, I don't know maybe the pipes?" Puck said taking the spoon. As soon as Puck heard the bathroom door close he turned the heat up to full and waited. Sure enough the soup exploded and subsequently burst into flames.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kurt screeched from the doorway behind him.

"Uhhh... I thought I could get us going faster by cooking the soup faster?" Puck tried.

"I HAVE TO START ALL OVER NOW!" Kurt cried.

"Sorry?" Puck shrugged guiltily.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SCRUBBING NOISE?!" the noise had gotten faster since the soup explosion.

"Umm, the pot's still smoking!" Puck yelled trying to distract Kurt again. Kurt glared at Puck and suddenly the hot soup from around the kitchen went flying at Puck and froze solid to his body. _This kid so owes me, _Puck thought.

*break*

"Hey sons!" Burt called from the beach waving at them next to Carole and Finn standing on legs.

Kurt sprinted to them and launched himself at his father, "Hey! I thought you guys couldn't leave the water because Finn couldn't leave the water painlessly yet because he hadn't lost his... you know."

"Yeah you could imagine what a lovely surprise that was for ME this morning with my mate-less son." Carole said unhappily.

"Where's Rory?!" Burt interjected hoping to change the subject.

"Ewww!" Kurt whined petulantly and a bright red Finn.

"Grandpa!' Rory shouted gleefuly running clumsily as a typical 6 year old to his grandparents.

"Buddy!" Burt cried scooping Rory up and squeezing him tightly.

"Hi Grandma! Grandpa come play with me! Uncle Finn come on!" Rory squealed running off with them.

"You're doing great keeping his accent in tact." Carole smiled putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ma." Kurt smiled, "Let's go help Blaine and Puck set up, Thanksgiving on the beach!"

They talked and ate for hours and got to know Puck who fit right in like a missing puzzle piece. They played with Rory until he fell asleep slumped against Burt's chest which was also rising and falling evenly with sleep. The kid had tired him out and vice versa. Blaine had started tearily talking about how much his first Thanksgiving meant to him but Kurt shoved some pumpkin pie into his mouth and told him to be quiet because that's what families are for and kissed him. Over all, they would all agree it was the best time they'd had together in a while.

**PROMPTS!**


	18. Intruder

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! It's meet season. So I received a request for Kurt and Mercedes to go shopping but I apologize, I dislike Mercedes and if you want to read about the two of them shopping there are literally thousands of those by other authors more capable of doing Mercedes' character justice. Also, I'm using this as a distraction from the English 101 essay on Franz Kafka's 'The Metamorphosis' and massive homesickness I have.**

**NoraMermaid, sweet sweet NoraMermaid, don't think I don't notice and love every single review you give me, has requested Kurt getting discovered as a wonderful singer!**

It had been a month since Kurt had left the ocean with Blaine and poor Blaine was out papering the neighborhood looking for jobs to support him and Kurt so that they wouldn't have to delve _too_ much into Blaine's savings and it could instead be saved for emergencies.

Kurt was decorating the apartment with all of Blaine's items he'd stolen from his own room in the dead of night. Kurt needed a distraction from his anger that Blaine's parents either hadn't noticed his absence and completely empty room or didn't care. So Kurt put on Blaine's iPod and kept decorating away hoping it would feel more like home for Blaine when it was all up. Enough like home in a way that was comforting, but new enough as to not bring up bad memories.

Kurt sang happily as he worked and who knows how many songs passed by. Kurt sang the parts he knew and occasionally he would be able to sing the whole song if he knew it. He put up poster after poster and artfully arranged Blaine's Polo trophies next to his singing trophies. He hung Blaine's odd maps on the walls and Blaine's record player on the living room book case. He put Blaine's lamps in place and then closed the blinds and rearranged the lamps to suit the room and necessary lighting. Kurt swept out all the kitchen cabinets and filled the cupboards with their new cooking ware.

Kurt was just in the middle of hanging a photo of the two of them in the entryway, singing 'Soulless' by Fake Problems (his Blaine song) when he startled at a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and startled backward into a wall when he came face to face with another man who was not Blaine.

"I've been at this for 2 years! I knew it would pay off one day! I knew I'd discover one one day!" The man grinned manically. Kurt wasn't sure how but this man knew he was, as humans called them, a merman! How did he know?! How had he gotten in?!

Kurt threw himself away from the man and tripped to the ground ripping his ear buds out in the process.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" the man asked worriedly. He reached down to help Kurt up but Kurt rolled away from him. The man had short curly hair and wore a sweater vest over his plaid shirt.

"I'm so sorry for scarring you! Your door way open and I heard you singing in the hallway. My name is Will Shuester, and I am the producer of an Off Broadway musical. I've been roaming apartment buildings for months trying my luck passing by people singing in their apartments hoping to discover someone the way Gaga was discovered. I'm so desperate and you're exactly what I'm looking for. An angel sent from God, really." William said hastily.

Kurt tried to answer the man, he really did but he found that he just couldn't. His voice escaped him entirely, frustrating some small part of his mind that was still calm because he thought he was over this!

"I see I've scarred you stiff. I'm so sorry. I really mean no harm." Will tried again reaching for Kurt's hands to help him up. Kurt hesitated.

"Kurt?" said another voice. Blaine was standing in the doorway with a red box with a bow on it under his arm.

Will turned to Blaine warily knowing he'd over stepped boundaries and intruded in his excitement. He glanced to Kurt on the ground looking tense, sweaty and distraught.

"Do I need to call the police?" Blaine grit out ready to lunge at William.

"No! NO! I'm so sorry!" William jumped to his feet and explained to Blaine what he was doing and how they'd ended up in the situation he'd walked into with a red face.

He pressed his business card into Kurt's unsure hand and quickly left muttering more apologies. Blaine helped Kurt up and hugged him tight.

"You have to lock the door from now on. Not every time will a job offer walk through." Blaine sighed. Kurt nodded into Blaine's throat, "Kurt, this looks amazing. I can't believe you did all this with all my old stuff, you're so talented, and in more ways than one. If you want, after you think about it, you can let everyone know it too."

"Blaine, does off Broadway pay well?" Kurt asked.

"Depends on the job but it can't be bad if it's money, trust me."

"I think I'll go call that man, he was really embarrassed. I don't want him to think for too long that he didn't get me." Kurt smiled.


	19. Walking

**Tearbos requested Blaine teaching Kurt how to walk and Kurt being naked with tons of awkwardness and blushing. Also, someone said in a review that they were happy I updated because they'd been thinking about my story. I just wanted to let you know that that touched me deeply that you were thinking about my story and found it memorable.**

"Kurt? Are you okay now?" Blaine asked anxiously. He clutched Kurt close to his chest and pressed his face into his hair. Kurt took a deep shuttering breath and moved to look Blaine in the eyes.

"I'm okay... I think."

"God Kurt that was so stupid! I can't believe you did that! Jeez!" Blaine suddenly yelled scrubbing a hand down his face.

"So loud." Kurt whined. then Blaine realized that Kurt was sitting in his lap. Naked.

"Oh! Oh um- Kurt..." Blaine stuttered.

"What?" Kurt asked with wide innocent eyes. Blaine couldn't force words to his mouth.

Kurt lurched forward and tried to stand alone, Blaine tore his eyes to the sand to his left and let Kurt use his right side as a crutch.

"This isn't so har-OOF!" Kurt had fallen hard into the sand on his hands and knees. Blaine rushed to him but again remembered the awkward situation he was in and his face turned bright red and hands flew to his pockets. He would not disrespect Kurt.

"Blaine, a hand here?" Kurt said exasperatedly and flung an arm over Blaine's shoulders to steady himself.

"Ummm Kurt... you ummm... need clothes... clothes- you need..."

"Oh I can get those later! Teach me your ways of walking Professor Blaine!"

Blaine did his very best. and kept his eyes up out of respect for Kurt. Once Kurt got the hang of it and could walk unsteadily on his own 2 hours later he stretched out his back. Twisted his shoulders back to rid them of soreness.

"Goodness Blaine, I give you every excuse, every reason, every invitation to a free show and you do nothing. I don't know if this is gonna work out." Kurt smiled teasingly. There was a beat of silence and then Kurt found himself tackled under the pier into the sand next to Blaine's jeep and giggled happily and Blaine's smiling lips attached to his.


End file.
